Hurricane
by BulletsArePeopleToo
Summary: What if Monika was a normal girl and didn't interfere with the lives of the other girls? What if Sayori still killed herself? This is the tale of Eli Gunner. A lone wolf who has to rely on his new friends to handle his grief. Or spiral into madness trying...
1. Chapter 1 (05-12 15:06:16)

**Chapter One - Rainclouds**

 _ **Author's Note: This is my very first Fanfic. came up with it as I went along. Feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoy!**_

My name is Eli Gunner. I am eighteen years old. Caucasian. Male. I have dark red hair. Green eyes. And I have a light Irish accent. You now know as much about me as my so-called "parents" ever did. They kept a roof over my head sure, they fed me. But they were neglectful and cold. I suppose I still had it better than some kids, they weren't the abusive type. Thank God.

My point is, I grew up mostly by myself. Because one day, after returning from a class trip, I came home to find that my parents had moved out and left me. All I had to remember them by was a note telling me how long I had until the bank foreclosed on the house. Lived in lots of different places after that. Did some things I'm not proud of. But notice how I said I lived mostly by myself, that's because through all the crap, I've always had one person I could stake my life on. One person who wouldn't abandon me. That person is Sayori, my best and only friend in this God-forsaken world since I was a wee lad.

Sayori always had this belief that everything happened for a reason, and all the things I've had to endure would lead to some grand reward later in life. Yeah, well, I call bullsh*t on that. Because hear I am, attending her funeral. She was my age. I'm here with three other girls. Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki. Members of Sayori's Literature Club at school. She (through great effort and the promise of cupcakes) convinced me to join about three days ago. I was reluctant at first, but now I'm so glad she did. I couldn't handle this by myself.

I still can't believe she's really gone. I still can't believe she really killed herself. She was always so happy and ditzy for as far back as I can remember. But as I found out the day before, it was just a front. A brave face to put on so she could get out bed every morning.I'll never, as long as I'm forced to draw breath, forget how she looked when I found her, hanging from the ceiling fan in her apartment. The look of pure sadness frozen on her face. It was horrifying...the worst thing though? Her fingers were bloody. She tried to escape. And that, is what will truly haunt me.

The ceremony is over before I know it, everybody says their goodbyes, gives their support to me and the club members, and then it's just me standing in front of her grave. The sky is as gray and lifeless as she was, as if the world knew it had lost it's last kind soul. The snow around me makes it feel like a part of the world died with her. I'm filled with a cocktail of despair, anger and regret. I couldn't help but feel like it was somehow my fault. Like there was something I could have done to prevent this. But I know life isn't that simple. Sometimes it's not anyone's fault, sometimes the rainclouds just don't go away. Monika walks up behind me and places her hand gently on my shoulder.

Monika:"She would be telling everybody to cheer up right now."

Me:"Yeah...she would. She'd be doing everything in her power to make us smile. She always wanted everybody else to be happy, and never worried about herself." As I say that, a tear streaks down my face.

"Y-yeah, she, uh, she always-" Monika breaks down. Unable to finish whatever she wanted to say. I put my arms around her as I let my tears fall free as well. Sayori wouldn't want me to keep it all bottled in anyways.

Natsuki and Yuri come up behind us and wordlessly join in. After we all finish crying, we go our seperate ways. Natsuki and Yuri take the same car, they live together now. I keep forgetting. Natsuki's dad got arrested for child negligence. Given how he wouldn't feed her. I hope they beat the crap out of him. She's seventeen so she needed to live with somebody, and Yuri lived alone so I guess it just worked out. I get in my car and make my drive home.

When I get home, I go inside, slide down against the wall in my bedroom, and finally let it all go. I sobbed for what felt like hours, before I just passed out from exhaustion.

The next morning I wake up on the floor of my bedroom. I've been awake for a good half-hour. I haven't yet found a real reason to get up. Now I get what Sayori meant, the pain of her loss is what's keeping me in place right now. Knowing that when I go to school, she won't be there. Won't be there to walk with me. Won't be there to make stupid drawings of the teacher while she's not looking. Won't be there to mooch a little money off of me to buy both of us a snack. She won't be there.

And that pain is why I'm still on the floor right now. Yet again sobbing uncontrollably. I realize that staying here isn't going to help, besides, I can't skip the Club, not today of all days. I, through great effort, pick my broken self off the floor and begin my daily routine.

(Later)

The school day day is over before I know it. Though unlike most days where I space out during class, thinking about whatever pops into my head, today only one thing is on my mind. Sayori's empty seat. Well, it's time for me to go to the Literature Club. My friends need me today. And if I'm being honest, I need them too. I make my way into the clubroom.

Absolute solemn silence. Everybody's just reading. Something they haven't done since i've joined. A way for them to take their minds off things while still being in each others company for support. I break the silence as I enter.

Me:"Hey...everybody." My voice is raspy from all the crying I've done the past couple of days.

Yuri:"Ah,hello Eli. How are you feeling today?"

Me:"I'm...here. Can't say I'm any better than yesterday."

Monika:"Well, that's why we're all here today. To help each other heal as a group."

Me:"Yeah...That sounds alright."

Natsuki gets up from her desk and walks up to me. Without hesitation she wraps her arms around me and starts crying into my shoulder. It's the only hug I've ever received from her. Under different circumstances it would be cause for celebration.

Natsuki:" I-Iwas worried you- I thought you had-" I know what she's trying to say. And I understand why she was afraid I might do something like that. But that would be pointless. Sayori would've wanted me to carry on and live a happy life. So that's what I'm gonna try to do. However futile that may be.

Me:"Hey, it's okay, I'm still here. I'm not leavin'." I try to sound comforting while I pet her head to calm her down.

Natsuki*Sniffle* "Yeah, O-okay. Like I care anyway...heh." she says trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

Me:"Don't worry, I won't get the wrong idea or anything..."

Natsuki and I had grown alot closer the day before the festival, she and I made cupcakes together. We aren't a couple (yet) but we had fun, flirted a bunch, it got all awkward when I liked icing off her finger. I'd sell my immortal soul to have that day back, everything was great, most importantly, Sayori was still here. The school, to their credit, postponed the festival for a few weeks in Sayori's honor.

Natsuki and I let go of each other. She returns to her seat and I walk over to Monika, she's doing some numbers in a ledger of some sort.

Me:"Awfully quiet around here huh?"

Monika:"Yeah...Y'know I don't even think it's because of grief as much as it's just because Sayori isn't here. She made everyone so happy just by being in the room..."

Me:"She sure did. God, I miss her. It won't be the same without her goofy smile whenever she read our poems. Who's gonna calm Natsuki whenever she and Yuri get into it? Who's gonna bum a coulple bucks outta me every week for a cookie. I don't even have anybody to walk home with anymore..." My voice gets a litttle shaky on that last part, but I will myself to not cry in front of Monika again like I did yesterday.

Monika:"I know Eli, I can't imagine what you're going through. We all loved Sayori, but she's been your best friend all your life. It pains me to know you have to endure that kind of grief. If you ever need somewhere to go to get away. The club is always here. And i'll always be a shoulder to cry on if ya need it tough guy."

Me:"...Thank you Monika. I mean that."

Monika:"Of course!"

I walk over to my desk and sit down. Across from me, Yuri is looking at me with sad eyes...

Yuri:"Eli, uh, I-Im very happy you've joined us today. I was afraid you might've stayed home." Yuri says as she fiddles with her hair.

Me:"I thought about it, but I didn't figure you people could get along without me, so." I say with a weak smile.

Yuri:"We certainly couldn't have..." Yuri knew I was joking right?

Monika*Sigh* "Alright...everyone. Let's go ahead and close up shop for today. I think we all need a few days before we resume our normal club activities."

Me:"Heh...Preach it sister."

Everyone starts to pack up and leave, we all exchange hugs and reassuring goodbyes. As I'm heading out, Natsuki stops me.

Natsuki:"Hey, I'm coming over tomarrow so you'd better hide all your porn mags under your couch or somethin'." Oh good, mean Natsuki's back. Yaaay...

Me:"Aye aye, captain..." And with that I make my way out of the school and onto the lonely, albeit short, walk home. As I approach my house, I take a sorrowful look at Sayori's house.

It'll never be the same again.

(End of chapter one)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Snowstorm**

Since Monika dismissed the club early today, I decided I'd watch some T.V to keep my mind occupied. I already cleaned the house in preparation for Natsuki's visit tomorrow. I figure a crappy Hallmark Christmas movie should help me feel better.

Me:"Let's see what we've got here."

A Grumpy Cat Christmas.

Me:"Oh...God...It's purrfect!" I am ashamed of that pun. And there's not even anyone around.

About fifteen minutes into this tripe, my doorbell rings.

Ding-dong*

Ugh...friggin' Jehovah's Witnesses...Just ignore 'em maybe they'll spontaneously combust...Or freeze to death, It's a friggin' blizzard out there. A real snowstorm.

Ding-dong*

Go. away. Stranger.

Ding-dong*

Natsuki:"C'mon Eli! It's freezing out here!"

Me:"Natsuki?!" I spring to my feet and clumsily make my way to the door and swing it open. She comes in immediately without hesitation.

Natsuki:"Brrr...Jeez don't you answer your door?"

Me:"Well, no actually." I stopped answering my door because so many door-to-door salesman or the aforementioned Jehovah's Witnesses gave me a hard time. So I'd either ignore them, or yell obscenities at them until the went away. "I thought you said you said you were coming over tomorrow?"

Natsuki:" I am. I just decided to come over today as well...Hey could take some of this, it's gettin' heavy."

Me:"Yeah sure." As I take a few things off Natsuki's hands, I notice how much crap she brought with her. A tray of cupcakes, several volumes of manga, a couple board games, her laptop and a suitcase. It's quite obvious she plans to stay the night. "Did you and Yuri get into a fight again? What, did she say manga isn't literature?"

Natsuki:"Hmph...No, Yuri and I didn't get into a fight. I just thought I'd come see you, ya big jerk!" She says as lays her various accessories down on my coffee table.

Me:"Just wanted to come see me huh? Izzat why you brought a suitcase then? Just for a little pop-in visit?" Ha! Got 'er...

Natsuki:"Well fine! I guess I'll leave then!" Natsuki starts to grab up the things she just laid down.

Me:"You know that's not what I mean Nat." I stand in front of my door to prevent her from leaving.

Natsuki:"Grrr...Fine! You got me, okay? I was worried about you! You a*hole!" Natsuki slams her foot into the ground and crosses her arms. Her face red.

Me:"Now was that so hard? Look, I'm more than happy to let you stay the night with me. But you've gotta quit thinking I'm gonna kill myself, okay?" I decide to just go ahead and say what I know she's been thinking, Nat's blunt like that anyhow. She remains quiet for a moment, she wasn't expecting me to just say it like that.

Natsuki:"I-I'm just scared Eli! I already lost Sayori and I wasn't there to stop her, I can't lose you too!" That one hit me pretty hard. Even made me a little misty eyed. Natsuki doesn't express her true feelings much but when she does, hoo boy, you feel it alright. For better or worse. I walk up to her and pull her into a hug like she did to me earlier.

Me:"Weren't you listening to me in the clubroom today? I'm not going anywhere. You guys are all I have now. I'm not leaving you behind."

Natsuki*Sniffle* "Y'know, for a moron, you sure are sweet..."

Me:"Besides I'm too young to drink myself to death. Ow!" Natsuki punches me in the arm.

Natsuki:"And you can sure ruin a moment! Jeez... Besides who said anything about me staying the night?"

I point to the pile of crap Nat brought over, specifically, the suitcase, and raise an eyebrow.

Natsuki:"S-so? Anything could be in there. It could be baking supplies for all you know!" She states smugly.

Me:"Baking supplies. In a suitcase..." Natsuki nods. "Well I guess I'll just have a look-see."

Natsuki:"N-no don't! Alright yes I was planning to stay! Just don't open my suitcase!" Natsuki pleads.

Me:"I thought so. Alright I won't open it." Nat sighs with relief. "No reason to be so scared I might see a pair of panties-*Thud* Ow! That friggin' hurt!" Natsuki threw a volume of manga at my head like a throwing star.

Natsuki:"Well, you shouldn't say things like that! Y-you perv!" And so it begins...

(Two hours later)

To my surprise, Natsuki actually liked that God-awful Grumpy Cat movie. Although, it's a cutesy Christmas movie starring a talking cat whomst is also a meme. I really shouldn't be shocked. Natsuki plays the tough girl, and she is for the most part, but she's also an adorable girly girl. Even if she'd kick my teeth in if knew I thought that.

Natsuki:"That was horrible...I loved it!"

Me:"I guess..."

Natsuki:"What's wrong Eli? Thinking about stuff again?"

Me:"Yeah. And thinking about how I was a jerk earlier when you had _just_ come in. I really appreciate you coming over today. I...think I needed somebody."

Natsuki:"Ah don't worry about it, and you're welcome." Natsuki smiles a cute little smile.

Me:"Y'know, now that Sayori's gone, you guys are the closest thing to family I have anymore..."

Natsuki:"Huh? What about your parents?" I've never told the club about how my folks abandoned me when I was sixteen. Sayori was the only one who knew.

Me:"I guess I never told ya huh? My parents were neglectful too. But mine skipped out on me when I was sixteen."

Natsuki:"W-what?"

Me:"Yup... Just up and left. The only thing they left behind was a note telling me how long I had until the bank foreclosed on our house and I would be forced into Foster Care. No goodbye, no I love you. Not even a little money to help me get by. Just cold facts and numbers on a note."

I could see the anger welling up inside of Natsuki, she was pissed and then some.

Natsuki:"What a couple of sorry excuses for human life! Who just abandons their child like that! Well they sure missed out huh? Worked out in my favor...uh that is, I- ah screw it, you're a great guy! Your parents really screwed the pooch on this one." I couldn't help but smile hearing Natsuki get so angry and defensive over me. And she gave me a genuine complement!

Me:"I guess, I did alot of things during that time I'm not proud of just so I could eat and avoid Foster Care. I don't know how great of a guy I really am..." I say while remembering some of my not so proud moments.

Natsuki:"First of all, yes, you are great. And if I ever hear you say otherwise again i'll slap the taste out of your mouth! Second of all, what kind of stuff did you do?"

Me:"Heh...what didn't I do? I delivered drugs for a dealer for about three months until he got shot after a raw deal. I mugged people and stole from stores all the time. I boosted cars too."

Natsuki:"Y-you delivered drugs?!"

Me:"Yeah, I had a hard life. But look at me now. It's...marginally better..."

Natsuki:"Well, at least now you've got me- I mean the club! You've got the club!"

Me:"Heh...yeah. I do."

Natsuki:" I gotta ask though, why didn't you just live with Sayori?" A fair question, one I'd often ask myself during that time. But I just couldn't bring myself to burden them like that. It wasn't their fault, why should they clean up my mess.

Me:"I don't do handouts..."

Natauki:"Ah, so it was a pride thing? I feel ya. Hey wanna play a board game? Maybe it'll kill this thick atmosphere..."

Me:"Sure, whatcha got?"

For several hours, Natsuki and I played board games, talked about various things, I made supper for the two of us, and before I knew it, we were both tuckered out. It was midnight already! We had school tomorrow!

Me:"Oh man, it's midnight! We gotta hit the sack." As I say that I realize a problem. "I only have one bed."

Natsuki:"Well, as long as you don't breathe in my face all night..." She says as she turns her red face away from me and crosses her arms.

Me:"Bwahahahaha, good one Nat. Thanks, I needed that." I start to pull out some blankets to make a bed on the couch for myself.

Natsuki:"Uh...Y-you're welcome. Heh..." She was joking...Right?

A little bit after I finish making the couch up, and have changed into my sleeping clothes, A gray tank top, a pair of plaid lounge pants, and some black socks. Natsuki steps out of the bathroom in her nightime clothes, a loose fitting white t-shirt, a pair of pink short shorts, and fluffy pink socks.

Me:"Daaaaaaw! How cuuuuuuuute!" I say in an over-exaggerated fashion, just to annoy her.

Natsuki:"I. Am. Not. Cute! And goodnight Eli!" she cutely shouts as she cutely stomps up the stairs to my bedroom where she will sleep. Cutely!

Me:"Goodnight! Cutie!"

Natsuki:"Ugh! Screw you!"

As long as I've got her and the club, I'll make it okay. I'll carry on. This is for you Sayori.

(End chapter Two)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Overcast**

 **Author's Note: I decided to re-write the end of this chapter. It didn't fit with what I want to do with the next chapter and it felt too light and happy. Hope i didn't piss anyone off :) Enjoy! I hope...**

I wake up on my couch, I got a pretty good night's sleep. I bask in the warmth of my blankets for a good few minutes before getting up and heading to the bathroom. While brushing my teeth, I notice a pink toothbrush near the spot I keep mine.

Me:"Wh-What? Where did this come from?" I didn't buy a pink toothbrush. I look around the bathroom for anything else out of place. I spot a stick of women's deodorant, a pink brush, and some hair clips and ribbons. "What in the holy frag grenade is goin' on?!"

It's just now that I remember that Natsuki stayed with me last night. I should've come to that realisation when I woke up on the couch...Oh well. Guess I need to make breakfast then.

I finish my morning routine and stroll into the kitchen. The first and most important part of the day is what comes first, coffee (Black coffee, none of this friggin' chestnut or chocolate flavored crap). After getting the coffee started, I open my fridge and grab some eggs, bacon, and few other ingredients. I decide to make omelettes.

A little while after I've begun cooking, I hear Natsuki shuffling down the stairs. She takes a seat at the dinner table and places her head on her arms.

Me:"Ah, top of the mornin' to ya, lassie!" I say with a thicker version of my normal accent and a big ol' smile.

Natsuki:"Bleh...It's too early for happy..."

Me:"Well I hope it's not to early for omlettes..." Natsuki livens up immediately upon hearing that.

Natsuki:"Omlettes? You made breakfast?"

Me:"Yep. You eat meat right?" I ask before sprinkling fresh bacon bits into the omlettes.

Natsuki:"Of course! Monika's the vegetarian. Ugh...y'know she showed me that video they use to convert people, and ya know what I did right after watching it? I bought a steak!" Natsuki exclaims, slamming her fist down onto my table.

Me:"Hahahaha! Yeah that sounds just like you..." While the omlettes are cooking, I start to set three places at my table. Natsuki watches me with a curious expression.

Natsuki:"Why are ya setting three places? Did Yuri say she was coming?"

Me:"Huh? No I just thought I'd invite Sayori over, she doesn't eat breakfast if I don't make it for her..." I say as I take my phone out my pocket and start texting her to come over. I've made breakfast for Sayori everyday for about a year now.

Natsuki:"...Eli...uh...S-Sayori can't come over...remember?" Natsuki says in a calm, kind voice.

Me:"What do ya mean? Has she got plans or somethi-" I choke up, the events of the past few days come rushing back to me in a cruel wave.

Me:"Oh...right." Is all I can manage before turning back around to continue cooking. Wiping away tears while hoping Nat can't hear me sniffling. I'd grown so accustomed to getting to see her everyday. It's so hard to accept she's gone.

Natsuki comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me. Squeezing me hard, like she wants me know it's okay. That it'll get better...

Natsuki:"I know...I forgot yesterday. It was hard when I saw her empty desk." She says, still holding on to me.

Me:"I-I just...miss her so much..."

Natsuki:"We all do."

After breakfast, Natsuki and I get ready to go to school. It'll be the first time I've ever walked to school with anyone besides Sayori.

We arive, we didn't talk about much on the way, it's not a long walk anyhow. We each dreg through the school day until it's time for the Literature Club. Upon entering the clubroom, a handful of dry rice hits me the face, and I can hear "Here comes the bride" being played poorly on a recorder by Monika.

Monika:"Well, Mrs.Gunner got here a bit before you did. I guess you must've been making the honeymoon plans..." I should've known they'd do this to me. Why am I not surprised? I look over to Natsuki, who has her bright red face buried in her hands.

Yuri:"Well I ceratinly hope you bought her dinner first before having her, stay the night." Yuri says with a sly smile.

Monika:"He can't afford dinner! He has to replace the headboard they broke last night! Not to mention all the noise complaint tickets!"

Me:"Hey, cut it out! She just stayed the night! That's it!" Now my face is as red as Natsuki's.

Monika:"Whatever you say Eli..."

Me:"Ugh...This is gonna go on for a while isn't it?"

Yuri Monika:"Absolutely."

Natsuki:"I hate all of you..."

Me:"What did I do?!"

After Monika and Yuri finish teasing Natsuki and I, the day goes on usual. Nobody's writing again yet, but we decided we'd read one of Sayori's favorite books. "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen. Not a very exiting novel, but it's in honor of Sayori so I'll happily read it again.

Yuri:"I love this novel, it's so romantic, even if I'm usualy into suspense and horror."

Natsuki:"Well...I guess it won't kill me."

Me:"Sayori used to quote this thing all the time when she wanted to sound sophisticated..."

Monika:"Alright everyone. We'll be back on Wednesday to discuss it. Club dismissed!"

Natsuki and I join up and start to walk out of the clubroom. Yuri stops me on the way out.

Yuri:"Eli, how are you feeling today?" She asks with a caring smile.

Me:"I'm better...Had a bit of trouble this morning though while I was making breakfast. Y'know how Sayori would come over and eat with me before school right? Yeah I started setting three places at the table and was trying text her when Natsuki snapped me out of it. It's like I can't accept that she's gone."

Yuri:"Oh, Eli I'm sorry. If you ever need to talk it out, or need some help. I'm always home. Don't hesitate okay? Acceptance is one the hardest stages of grief. Just remember that you'll likely go through denial before that. So be prepared and try to overcome it."

Me:"Yeah...I will. Thanks Yuri. You're great."

Yuri:"Ah...Well...I don't know about that. But you're welcome. Have a nice day."

Monika:"See ya Eli! Don't impregnate Natsuki over the weekend!"

Me Natsuki:"SHUT UP MONIKA!"

After we get back home, Natsuki piles up on the couch with her laptop and starts playing Dark Souls. She'll be occupied for a while, so I go upstairs to my bedroom to read my book.

It would make Sayori happy to know I'm reading a book she tried so hard to get me to read. But, it is a truth universally accepted that boys don't read this kinda stuff. Though circumstances have changed. And I will happily read it in her honor. I flip past the first few pages since I already know what happens.

Sayori:"Can't even be bothered to read the begining for me huh Eli?" I knew that voice.

Me:"S-Sayori?" I say quietly to myself.

Sayori:"Yep." It was her, but it wasn't at the same time. She looked like she did when I found her. Grey, lifeless, she had a horrible bruise around her neck from the noose, and her fingers were covered in dried blood.

Me:"W-what the f*!? What's going on!?" I fall out of my chair and into the floor.

Sayori:"Well. I'd hoped for a warmer welcome. But I guess I should've expected this from you."

Me:"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sayori:"If it wasn't for you, I'd still be alive..."

Me:"...You're right. I know. If I'd just told you I loved you like you wanted. You'd still be here..." Tears streak down my face as the guilt sets in.

Sayori:"*Sigh* You did what you thought was right. But it wasn't. I needed you and you failed me."

Me:"*Sobbing* S-stop..."

Sayori:"All I needed was for you to love me, but you wouldn't. Though you don't seem to feel the same way with Natsuki..."

Me:"Please...Stop...I can't take it..." I have my hands on each side of my head, backed into the corner of my bedroom.

Sayori:"It's your fault you selfish monster! You killed me! Murderer!"

Me:"STOP!" I shout through a sob. When I look up, Sayori is gone. I hear Natsuki running up my stairs.She suddenly opens my door.

Natsuki:"Who are you yelling at?"

Me:"Nobody, don't you knock before you enter?" I'm sitting back in my chair with my back to her so she can't see my face.

Natsuki:"...Okay, uh, sorry." Natsuki closes the door and heads back downstairs.

I hear Sayori's voice but I can't see her.

Sayori:"She'll end up just like me, everyone you care about leaves. One way or another."

me:"Get out of my head..."

(End of Chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Thunderstorm**

It's all my fault. If I'd just told her what she wanted to hear, she'd still be alive. I thought that by telling her that she was my dearest friend, that I was keeping things the way they always were, I thought that was what she needed. But her agonized scream still haunts me. I killed my best friend. I murdered the only person who has ever and will ever love a piece of sh*t like me. I'm so sorry Sayori. I'm sorry.

Natsuki:"Eli! I'm starving! What's for supper?"

Natsuki's words startle me out of my thoughts. I need to make some food. I head downstairs, walk straight to the kitchen and start to cook. I guess Nat can tell something's wrong because she doesn't say anything to me the whole time. Pretty soon the food is done. Nothin' special, just a few grilled cheeses.

I lay Natsuki's plate down in front of her, sit down with my own and start to eat.

Natsuki:"...Thanks Eli." She says cautiously. I nod while keeping my head down and continue eating.

Natsuki:"Is everything okay? Did I make you mad?" I shake my head in the same manor as before. She stares at for a second before saying, "Okay..." and proceeding to eat. After we ate. I piled up on my couch and stared blankly at the T.V until Natsuki went upstairs to sleep.

Natsuki:"Good night Eli..."

Me:"Yeah. You too." Natsuki stands there for a second.

Natsuki:"What's wrong Eli? You've been acting wierd since you came out of your room earlier."

Me:"Nothing. I'm fine." I say that more harshly than I wanted. I can tell it hurt her feelings a little.

Natsuki:"Okay...fine." With that she goes upstairs and shuts the door. I sigh, knowing I'll have to make up for that tomarrow.

Sayori:"You just can't help yourself can you?" I keep staring at the wall.

Me:"Stop."

Sayori:"You can't let anyone be close without throwing them away..."

Me:"Please stop it."

Sayori:"You hurt me. Maybe you should get a feel for it too."

I stand up and run my hands through my hair. I start to freak out and get all jittery. (Think of Lewis from the Punisher.)

Sayori:"Why did you hurt me Eli? Why couldn't you just love me? Like I loved you?"

Me:"I'm sorry...I'm worthless. I know I am.. I'm sorry." I plead softly with my head against the wall.

Sayori:"Sorry's not good enough..."

Me:"You're right." I look over to my kitchen. At my knife block. I know what I need to do. What I deserve.

I walk into the kitchen, grab the largest knife in the set, grab a towel, and walk to my bathroom. Locking the door behind me.

I stare at myself in the mirror for a moment, and then look down at the knife on my arm. I hesitate for a second, then the image of Sayori's corpse flashes in my mind. I press and slide the blade across my arm. Tears fall down my face. Not from the pain, just from the guilt.

Me:"hnngg..." The wound isn't too deep. But it's bleeding pretty good. I place the knife a little lower on my arm and cut. "Ffff..." This one bleeds more than the last. Still nothing fatal. I move the knife lower and get ready to slice.I suddenly hear knocking on the bathroom door and hide the knife behind me.

Natsuki:"Come on Eli, hurry up."

Me:"Just a minute!" I scramble to wash the knife, wipe up my blood, and bandage my arm. I put the knife inside the toilet tank. And put the towel in the bottom of my hamper. I cover my bloody bandages with my sleeve and and open the door.

Natsuki:"Why are you so sweaty?"

Me:"Uh...cuz it's hot?"

Natsuki:"It's the middle of November, Eli. Jeez can't you do that kind of thing somewhere else?" She says with a little red tint to her cheeks.

Me:"R-right, sorry." I quickly walk away, hoping she can't see the blood on my hand. I go over to my couch and lay down. Putting my bandaged arm under my pillow. Pretty soon, I'm asleep.

\- My Dream -

I'm in the school. Running from something. I don't know what, but I know I don't want it catch me. I'm sprinting as hard as I can, pounding my legs against the tiled floor painfully. Blood is seeping out of every locker I pass by, although I can't see any students, I hear them whispering "You took her breath away."

I pass more lockers, almost sliding through the blood. I almost there. I'm almost to the clubroom, It can't get me there. As I approach, I hear the creature getting closer. I dive into the clubroom and slam the door. I press myself against it, expecting it to try to break in. But nothing happens. Instead I hear crying coming from behind me. I turn around.

I see Sayori hanging by a noose from a fan. The rest of the club is gathered around her, grieving. I look at the wall and see a clock that ticks twice everytime it ticks a second time. When I look back, the noose is empty and there is a stool under it. Sayori is standing beside the other club members, who are standing around the noose while chanting to me.

Yuri:"It should have been you."

Natsuki:"You killed her."

Monika:"She didn't deserve it."

Sayori:"Why did you kill me?"

I step onto the stool and place my head into the noose.

Me:"It's all my fault." And with that, I kick the stool.

\- End -

Me:"*gasp* Oh God!" I bolt upright, in a cold sweat and breathing fast. I start to calm myself down and look around. Natsuki is still asleep. That's good. That means I can take a shower and change the bandages on my arm without suspicion. I get up to do so. I notice a pile of clothes laying on my chair.

A post-it note is on top.

Here's some clothes for the morning. Don't wake me up until 9:00 am!

And she signed it with a smiling cat. Why am I not surprised. She's far cuter than she wants anyone to believe. Anyhow, I gather up my clothes, and go take a shower. The water burns the crap outta my arm. I apply some alcohol and and wrap my new bandages on. I pick up the shirt she brought for me. It's long sleeved. Thank God.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Natsuki on my couch. I walk over and sit down.

Me:"G'morning..."

Natsuki:"Hmm..." She doesn't look away. I guess she's still mad after how I acted last night.

Me:"*sigh* Look, I'm sorry for being jerk to ya last night. I was having a rough time and I...delt with it poorly. You don't deserve that."

Natsuki:"...It's impossible to be mad at you know? Ya big goof." She says as she pushes me in my hurt arm. I yelp in pain.

Natsuki:"What did I do? Are you hurt?" She grabs my arm gently.

Me:"N-no! I'm fine!" I say as I try to jerk my arm away.

Natsuki:"No you're not, you're bleeding." She pulls my arm over to her and lifts my sleeve.

Crap.

Natsuki*Gasp* "What happened?" Even though these were new bandages, they were pretty bloody. I guess my shower must've opened the wounds back up.

Me:"I uh...got hurt working on my car. Earlier today while you were still asleep." I hated to have to lie to her. But she'd freak out if she knew the truth. Especially if she knew about the hallucinations I've been having.

Natsuki:"Okay...but why try to hide it? I could've doctored ya up."

Me:"Bah...I just didn't want ya to worry that's all." Well that much was true at least.

Natsuki:"I-I'm not. I just wanted to know what happened is all. Anyway, Monika wants us have a club meeting today. It's Saturday so we can go casual." I realised that I've never been to school on the weekend before. I'm glad Nat told me I didn't have to where my uniform. I hate that thing.

Me:"Okay, let's go." Suddenly my phone dings. "Hold on let me check my phone."

I've received a text from Monika:

\- Natsuki and Eli sittin in a tree

K-i-s-s-i-n-g :)

Y tho? -

\- Cuz its fun

4 u -

\- I need u ur girlfriend

to come 2 da club 2day

Plz

Ok...y? -

\- Cuz we need 2 :)

Yea alright gimme -

10min

\- If ya need a quickie

before you leave

just tell me. I'll

hold the club...

How did somebody -

like you get to run a

club?

\- Lol jk

I close my phone and shake my head. Why is she the way that she is. *sigh* I wait for Nat to get ready, it takes her every bit of twenty minutes. We walk to school. It's entirely empty. Almost spooky. We walk into the clubroom.

Monika:"Geez Eli, I said a quickie, not to go twelve rounds..."

Natsuki:"What?"

Me:"Just ignore her Nat, maybe she'll go away." I say as I wave my hand dismissively at Monika.

Yuri:"Good morning you two. I expect you slept-together well."

Me:"I slept at least...Oh wait. I see what you did there. P.s Screw you."

Natsuki:"Will you guys please stop, you're making it sooo awkward!"

Monika:"Oh alright we'll stop...But I gotta know...is it a boy or a girl?"

Natsuki:"Ugh..."

After a little while, everbody's doing their own thing. Yuri's reading The Portrait of Markov for about the fiftieth time. Natsuki's off in the closet reading the Helling manga. Monika's reading about computer programming. No idea why. And I'm just sitting here in all my grand illusions. They call it a problem, I call it a solution. (If anybody knows what song that's from, leave an review.) Monika asks me to bring her a box of books from the closet. I get them and bring them to her.

Monika:"Thanks Eli." As she takes the box. Her hand scraps right across my hurt arm.

Me:"Aaah!" I holler.

Monika:"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Me:"I know, it's okay. Calm down." I'm bleeding more now. Great.

Monika:"What happened."

Me:"Oh I uh, got banged up workin' on my car this mornin'." There ya go Eli, keep lying to your friends. I'm pathetic...

Monika:"Aw I'm sorry. Is it very bad?" It kinda is, really.

Me:"Nah. Nothing I can't handle."

Monika:"*Sigh* Always a tough guy huh?" She says lightly punching me in the shoulder.

Me:"Don't know how to be any other way." Pshh...If she only knew...

I notice Yuri staring at me suspiciously. She gets up and walks over.

Yuri:"May I speak to you outside for a moment Eli?" She asks sweetly.

Me:"Yeah, sure." I follow Yuri outside the clubroom. We walk far enough that the others can't hear us.

Me:"What's up Yuri?"

Yuri:"Eli, I'm going to ask you a question. And I want you to tell me the truth."

Me:"Okay..."

Yuri:"Did you cut yourself?"

Me:"I...uh...Yeah. I did."

Yuri:"Eli, I know that this hurts. But this is not the answer. I know it may feel like it gives some temporary relief from the pain. But self-harm can become am addiction. It's like feeding a racoon, the more you do it, the more and more the racoon is going to want. It doesn't get satisfied. And you will get to a point where you can't go without it. I don't want that for you Eli. None of us do!"

I turn away and face back tow


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four Continuation**

 ** _Author's Note: Okay, sorry about the sudden end of the last chapter, Fanfiction decided it'd screw me over. Heres the rest of chapter 4._**

I turn away and face back towards the clubroom.

Me:"You don't know what you're talking abo-" I turn around and see that Yuri has both the sleeves of her sweater rolled up. On both of her arms are many scars. Some old and some more recent. From her wrist to her elbow on both sides. I tear up.

Yuri:"Yes, I do Eli. I know better than anybody. But I didn't cut myself out of grief and pain like you did. That's a very dangerous combination. One that can cost you your life if you don't quit. Now."

Me:"By God Yuri...I'm sorry. I'll stop, I promise."

Yuri:"I hope so Eli, we need you. I need you. We've all got to keep it together, not just for each other, but for Sayori as well. As difficult as it can be, she would've wanted us to carry on with our lives. Even through the hard days."

Me:"Yeah. She would've..." Yuri gives me a warm hug and we walk back to the clubroom.

Monika:"Everything okay?"

Yuri:"Indeed. I just needed to talk to Eli about a racoon problem. I think it should be sorted out."

Monika:"Racoons? Alright then. Hey I forgot the thing I was going to bring today, so everybody can go home, Nat already did. That was the whole rasin I called this meeting in the first place."

Me:"Did you just say, rasin? "

Monika:"Why yes, yes I did." Monika smiles sweetly.

Me:"Welp, I'm goin' home. I've only just now realised that Natsuki's been staying with me for three days now. I need to buy more food."

Yuri:"She told me when she left that she was going to stay with you for a few days. But I assume she neglected to inform you?"

Me:"Bingo. She showed up with an armfull of crap and set up shop. I don't mind though, I really like having her around..." I knew as soon as those words left my mouth, I'd be ridiculed for it. And it was so.

Monika and Yuri:"Ooooh!*kissing noises* Eli's got a girlfriend! Eli's got a girlfriend!"

Me:"Why must you torment me so?"

I walk home, upon entering my house. I notice Natsuki standing just in front of my couch.

Me:"Y'know I'm gonna have to start charging rent pretty soon..." She ignores me and asks a question instead.

Natsuki:"Eli, how did you hurt your arm again?"

Me:"Fixin' my car?"

Natsuki:"And that was a little bit before I woke up right? Early today."

Me:"Y-yeah."

Natsuki:"Really?" She says as she lifts my pillow off the couch and shows me the dried bloodstain on it.

Me:"Oh..."

Natsuki:"And when I was going to do your laundry for you, I found this in the bottom of your hamper." She tosses a dish towel, slightly damp with my blood, onto the coffee table. "And to top it all off, one of your knives are missing..."

Me:"*sigh* So, You gonna yell at me, throw stuff, c'mon, I deserve it, I should've told you the truth instead of lying..." I close my eyes and brace myself for the incoming beating I am to recieve. But it never came. Instead I open my eyes and see Natsuki crying in front of me.

Natsuki:"W-why Eli? You told me you wouldn't do this. You promised! You said you wouldn't leave me!" I'm absolutely crestfallen. I didn't know she really cared this much. I mean, I knew she didn't want me to kill myself, but I didn't know that she _really_ cared.

Me:"Nat...I'm sorry. I-" Natsuki shakes her head.

Natsuki:"No, it's too late for that. If you're gonna kill yourself, then I can't be here to watch. I'm going home." She goes upstairs to gather her stuff. I sit down on my couch and bury my head in my hands. She's right. This was stupid of me to do.

Natsuki comes back down with her suitcase in tow. She grabs up all the other stuff brought with her, and makes her way to the door.

Natsuki:"Goodbye Eli..."

Me:"*softly* Please don't leave me..."

Natsuki walks out of my door, gets in her car, and drives off.

Sayori:"Well, you did it. You chased another one away. Good job."

Me:"Get out of my head. Please!" I curl up into a ball and lay down on my bloodstained pillow. I cry myself to sleep. I'm not so sure I want to wake up anynore.

(End of Chapter 4)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five - Hail**

I wake up on my couch. I've been asleep for about five hours. I check my phone to see what time it is. 7:35 p.m...I roll over and stare at my ceiling. I need to talk to someone about all this. As much as I _hate_ to admit it. I can't deal with all this crap by myself. I can't go to Yuri's house, Natsuki's there and she's still quite upset with me. Guess that only leaves one person.

I send a text to Monika.

\- ( Can I come over? I know it's

late but I need to talk

to somebody. )

\- (Sure, is everything ok? )

\- ( Not really... )

\- ( Well come on over then!

I just made supper! )

\- ( Thanks. )

I close my phone and get ready to leave. I brush my teeth, change my bandages for the third time today, and grab one of the protein bars Yuri sent with Natsuki on the way out. Monika doesn't live terribly far from me so the drive isn't a long one. In about twenty minutes, I'm pulling in to her driveway. I get out of my car and knock on her front door.

Monika:"It's open!" I open the door and walk in. As soon as I enter, a heavenly aroma hits me. I'm suddenly pretty hungry.

Me:"Man, whatever that is smells really good."

Monika:"It's Japanese stir-fry!" I hear her call from the kitchen. "Well take your coat off...Stay a while!" I do so and hang it near the door. I've never been to Monika's house before so I really don't know what to do. Monika comes out of the kitchen to greet me.

Monika:"Hey Eli!" She gives me a quick hug and has me sit down. "What's up?"

Me:"*Sigh* I've just been havin' a real rough time today...and yesterday."

Monika:"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it anything particular or just a bad time?" I hesitate to tell her, Monika's a good friend and an understanding person. But I don't know how she'll react to her knowing I've been hurting myself...

Me:"Well that's what I needed to talk to you about. Y'see I didn't hurt my arm workin' on my car. I-"

Monika:"You cut yourself. Yuri told me already. She wanted us to start keeping an eye on you."

Me:"W-what? Okay I guess. I didn't expect her to tell anybody..."

Monika:"Don't be angry with her. She's just worried about you. Natsuki's been pretty beat down about it too. After she left your house and went home, she just stayed in her room." Great. I've made her sad. Why do I hurt the people I care about?

Me:"Aw man...I shouldn't have lied to her...What was I thinking? She cares about me. And I...I Care about her. All I had to do was tell her the truth. She'd still be pissed off, yeah, but maybe she wouldn't be holed up in her room over it.."

Monika:"Hey, don't forget you lied to me too ya know!" Monika crosses her arms.

Me:"Your right, I did. I'm sorry Monika. You don't deserve to be treated like that. Especially not by a jacka* like me...I'm so sorry..."

Monika:"Eli?"

Me:"I mean all I do is hurt everyone who gets close to me! Everytime I open my mouth!"

Monika:"Eli stop it..."

Me:"I don't know why I think I can be happy? I don't deserve to be. I know that."

Monika:"That's not true!"

Me:"Yes it is. I killed my best friend Monika! I murdered Sayori! I'm worthless!"

Monika:"DON'T SAY THAT! YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS GOD-D*MMIT!" Monika stands and yells in my face. I just stare at the ground. She's just saying that because she's my friend. I know it isn't true.

Monika:"Now...What's this nonsense about you killing Sayori?"

Me:"*sigh* A day before the festival, Sayori was, as you know, feeling pretty down. I decided to visit her before Natsuki came over to bake the cupcakes. When I got there, I asked her what was going on and she told me that she had delt with a bad depression her whole life. I told her I would do everything in my power to make it better. But she told me that the best thing for her would be for everything to go back to the way it was before. Told me that having people care about her caused her pain."

Monika:"Holy crap..."

Me:"Yeah, well there's more, later that day, as Natsuki was leaving. Sayori came over to tell me...to tell me that she loved me. And that she had felt that way for a little while.." A tear rolls down my face. "And I told her that she would always be my dearest friend and the most important person in my life. I knew that would hurt, but I thought I was doing the right thing. She didn't want things to change, she hated when people cared about her. I just wanted to make her stop hurting! That's all I ever wanted! *sobbing* But I did the wrong thing and now she's gone. And it's all my fault! Why in God's name couldn't it have been me!?"

I completely break down. Releasing grief and anger I didn't know I was holding in through my bitter tears...Monika pulls me into her arms.

Monika:"It's okay...shhh...It's alright. Let it all out tough guy..." Monika says softly as she rubs my back. I hate crying in front of people. And I _detest_ being comforted. But in all honesty. I _need_ this right now. And I know Monika won't think less of me, or tell anyone. She's kinda great like that.

I pull myself together and Monika releases me.

Monika:"You okay?"

I nod my head.

Monika:"Good, because there's something I need to make very clear to you...You. Did not. Kill. Sayori. Do you understand me?"

Me:"But I just. told yo-" Monika stops me and continues speaking.

Monika:" Eli, you did what you belived in your heart to be the best thing for her. Telling her that you loved her in that moment would have been a mistake. You would have been saying it out of guilt or pity. Not because you truly loved her. And it sounds like Sayori herself was confused. I believe that no matter what you said to her, the outcome would have been the same. Her depression simply got the better of her. That happens in life Eli. Sometime's you can't just fight your way out of every problem. Sometimes you lose. As sad and horrible as it is, Sayori was just beyond saving. And you had no control over that. You stayed with her until the end. And that's all she really wanted."

Me:"But you didn't hear her fall on her knees and scream. Right in front of me. It was this, _horrific, pained_ scream. Like someone had run a stake through her heart. I did that. My rejection is what caused that pain! I think that's what really keeps me awake at night..."

Monika:"And does that not sound like someone beyond helping to you? Nothing else could be done, it was a matter of time. I know you don't want to hear this. I know it's easier to blame yourself than to accept that it was an inevitability. I get it. But you've got to stop. Or else _you_ will never stop hurting." She pokes me in the chest with her finger. If there's one thing I can say for her. She knows how to get through to me. I'm pretty stubborn and hard-headed, so the tough love thing is the most effective tactic against me.

Me:"*sigh* ...I guess you're right."

Monika:"Of course I'm right! I'm Monika aren't I? C'mon the food's gonna get cold soon." She gets off the couch and walks to the kitchen. Man, I hate to see her go, but I _love_ to watch her leave. Ah! What am I thinking? I like Natsuki! Don't I? I really don't know anymore...Jeezy Crisco, it's been a hard week.

I get off the couch and set down at the table. Monika places a hefty helping of food in front me. But I notice something out of place in the dish.

Me:"Chicken? I thought you were a vegetarian Moni?"

Monika:"Chicken isn't a vegetable?" Monika says with a confused look on her face.

Me:"...Uh..."

Monika:"*giggle* C'mon ya goof, It's immatation meat. Tastes just like the real thing."

Me:"How the h*ck did they manage that?!"

Monika:"No one knows...Oh well it still tastes good!" She's right actually. It's not bad. You can tell it's not quite real chicken but it's pretty good for a substitute. Personally, I'll stick to the real deal.

After we get done eating, I help Monika clean up her kitchen, we then return to the living room and watch Sword Art Online: Abridged on her T.V...We of course, laugh until it hurts. And for the moment, I feel so much better.

But if I feel so good, why do I get the feeling something terrible is about to happen?

( End of Chapter Five )

 ** _Author's Note: Ooooh, a cliffhanger! How devious of me...Or, how generic of me...I'm gonna go away now..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six** **\- Tornado**

After a while, I check my phone to see the time. 11:30?! Holy balls I've been here for four hours! I gotta go home! I get up from Monika's disturbingly comfortable couch and make my way to the door.

Me:"Well, I guess I'd better hit the ol' dusty...twenty minute drive..." I say as I grab my coat. Monika stands up and walks shyly over to me.

Monika:"Y-you don't have to go if you don't want to, I mean it's pretty late and the roads are probably iced over..." She tries to mumble a bunch of excuses like that. But I can visibly see the red in her cheeks.

Me:"Why Lady Monika, surely you are not suggesting I, *gasp* stay the night?! So very scandalous! Was it not you whomst ridiculed me so when Lady Natsuki stayed with me?" I do alot of over-exagerted movements the whole time I'm speaking. Monika can't help but laugh.

Monika:"*Laughing* You're a moron ya know that!" She shoves me in the shoulder.

Me:"Nah I probably outta head home. Where would I sleep anyways..."

Monika:"I'm sure I could figure something out..." Monika smiles at me in way that makes me uneasy. In a good way. Kinda.

Me:"Uhhh..." Suddenly my phone dings. Heh, saved by the bell huh? I whip out my phone and see that I got a text from Yuri.

Me:"Oh sh*t!"

Monika:"What is it? What's wrong?" Monika has dropped the seductive act and is now concerned about what I just read.

Me:"Nastsuki's in the emergeny room!" I snatch my coat off it's rack and bolt to my car, Monika follows suit. We both get in and I start to back out of the driveway.

Monika:"What happened?!"

Me:"I don't know, she didn't say. Just that she's not doing well." A thousand things race through my mind. I slam my foot down on the gas and fly to the hospital. Ignoring red lights and stop signs. Hey if an ambulance can do it in an emergency, so can I!

I whip into the nearest parking space and run to the emergeny room door. Monika is right behind me. As soon as we enter we see Yuri pacing back and forth in front of the reception desk.

Me:"Yuri!" I run over to her.

Yuri:"Oh thank god." She hugs me when I get within range.

Monika:"What happened?"

Yuri:"I don't know. The doctor hasn't told me anything yet. I found her in her room unconscious. She wouldn't wake up so I called 911." Just as Yuri finishes saying that, a doctor comes out from behind the doors.

Doctor:"Ms.Saito?" The doctor calls out.

Yuri:"Yes?" Yuri let's go of me and turns to face the doctor.

Doctor:"I have Natsuki's chart with me. When you brought her in, you said she was unconcious and unresponsive, yes?"

Yuri:"Yes, that's correct."

Doctor:"By any chance, would you happen to have pain pills in your home?"

Yuri:"Yes I do. They were prescribed to me by this hospital. For nerve damage."

Me:"Hey, doc? I don't mean to be rude but do you think you could cut to the chase and tell us what the f*ck's wrong with our friend huh?!" I spit at the innocent man.

Doctor:"If you'll calm down sir. I certainly will. *sigh* Ms.Okada appears to have overdosed on pain pills. And due to the ammount we've found in her system, we believe it was intentional..."

Me:"...You mean, she tried to kill herself?"

Doctor:"It looks that way, yes. However, she is stabilizing. We should have her in a private room by midnight."

Yuri:"Thank you Doctor." The doctor nods and walks back behind the doors into the Emergency Room.

Monika notices me standing and staring at the floor. She comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. I shake her off.

Monika:"Eli?"

Me:"I...just need some air." I quikly walk outside. Leaving Monika and Yuri alone.

 **\- Monika's POV -**

I watch Eli walk out the door, I want to go comfort him, but I know he needs to vent. I turn back around to face Yuri.

Yuri:"Poor Eli, I feel so sorry for him. He's been through alot this past week..."

Me:"You don't know the half of it..." I say without thinking.

Yuri:"Eh? What do you mean Monika? Did he say something while he was at your house?" Yuri says in a worried tone.

I hesitated to tell her. I didn't know if Eli would be mad at me for telling Yuri everything without his knowledge. But I decide it's best if we're all on the same page about Eli while he's like this. He's already cut himself. We need to keep eyes on him.

Me:"*Sigh* Well, I might get in trouble for telling you but, Eli blames himself for Sayori's death."

Yuri:"But that's absurd! He didnt have anything to do with it. Not to mention he would light himself on fire before he'd ever hurt Sayori..."

Me:"Yeah that's what I tried to tell him. But as we all know, when Eli sets something in his mind, it's hell to change it."

Yuri:"Well yes, that's correct...But why does he blame himself? Surely he has a reason to believe this nonsense."

Me:"Sit down darlin'. It's a long story." I explain to Yuri everything Eli told me about the day prior to, and the day _of_ the Festival. About how Sayori confessed her love to him and he rejected her, thinking it was the best thing for her, which it was, and how her pained scream haunts him. And how he think he's worthless because he blames himself.

Me:"He literally said, 'I murded Sayori'." I finish.

Yuri is completly shaken. She takes a moment to soak it all in and finds her words.

Yuri:"Did you explain to him that it's not his fault, that Sayori would have taken her own life regardless of what he told her?"

Me:"I did, almost word for word. He nodded but I don't think he believes it. He _was_ doing a little better but obviously this has knocked him right back to square one."

Yuri:"We can't let him be alone during all this, I had hoped Natsuki would just stay with him until he got better. But when she came home upset I knew that was out of the question."

Me:"I tried to get him to stay the night, but that's when he got your text and we came here as fast as we could."

Yuri:"...Tried to get him stay the night huh? For shame Monika, preying on him while he's vulnerable..." She says with a smirk.

I blush bright red. Curse Yuri's ability to see everyone's true motives! It's like actual magic or something! I'll find a way to pay her back for that one.

Me:"I-it's not like that at all! I just didn't want to be alone...Him! I didnt want _him_ to be alone. Hahaha!"

Yuri:"Oh? And where might he have slept Monika? You're couch is far too small to sleep on, and you surely wouldn't have made a guest be uncomfortable. And I suppose I shouldn't forget the fact that you own a _king_ size bed..."

Curse her! Cuuuuuurse heeeeeer!

Me:"Alright fine d*mmit! I wanted to sleep with him okay! I really like him!" I quietly yell. Burying my blood-crimson face in my hands. "*sigh* but it doesn't matter anyhow, I think he likes Natsuki..." I say sadly.

Yuri:"Now was so very hard? I know you're probably unhappy with me for making you admit it, but don't you feel a little better?"

Me:"I'd _feel_ better if he'd stayed the night..."

Yuri:"Haha, yes I imagine you would. However, if you suspect he likes Natsuki, then it would be best to refrain from such, _actions,_ until you can talk to her about her feelings once she recovers."

Me:"Yeah...You're right. Jeez...You're always right. There needs to be a, 'Yuri is Always Right Foundation'. I'd donate."

Yuri:"Well...I don't know about _always_ right..." Yuri rubs her arm shyly.

Me:"*long sigh* Ya think I should go talk to him now?"

Yuri:"No, I'll go. I need appoligize to him for sharing his information without asking."

Me:"Oh, okay...I'll make a run to the vending machine and get some food for us." Yuri nods and walks out into the parking lot.

Why am I suddenly feeling so jealous? She's just going to talk to him. That's all...And now he likes Natsuki?! What's with that?! I mean she's so, _short_ and patheti- Oh God! What am I thinking?! She's my friend! And she almsot died tonight! Holy sh*t I'm an awful person...Maybe Eli belongs with her. He doesn't deserve someone like me...

 **\- Eli's POV -**

I'm sitting on a bench outside the emergency room door, my knuckles are bleeding after I pounded on a tree for while to take get my anger out. I cried for awhile when the thought of potenially loosing Natsuki sank in. I've just been sitting her, trying to come up with what I did in some past life to deserve this. Natsuki's just an innocent bystander that got hit by the shrapnel of the universe's firery hatred for me.

I hear Yuri's gentle footsteps come up beside me. I mentally sigh. Not because I don't want to talk to her. I'm just so tired that I don't want to talk to _anybody_. I steel myself and prepare to have my feelings run through with a fine-toothed comb. That's just Yuri's way. She sits down beside me.

Yuri:"I know this is upsetting Eli, but I don't think it was that tree's fault..." I chuckle lightly and wipe the drying blood off my hands.

Me:"Yeah...probably not."

Yuri:"Eli, I...uh, wanted to apologize for telling Monika about, your _problem_ without asking you if it was alright. I thought our friends n-needed to know. F-for your protection." She says as she plays with her hair. I couldn't be angry with her if I wanted to. These girls have some kind of monopoly over my emotions. It's crazy.

Me:"I'm not upset with you Yuri..." I say without looking at her. I know that if I do, she'll stare into my soul, with those beautiful purple eyes, and she'll make me talk about my _feelings_ for an hour and a half. Monika and Natsuki can do the same thing. Sayori could do it without even looking at me, now _that's_ talent. Like I said, a monopoly.

Yuri:"Eli? W-will you please look at me?"

God-d*mmit!

I look over at her, she stares right into my eyes, with that intense expression she gets when she's reading. She's _reading_ me. Analyzing my current state and planning accordingly.

Yuri:"Eli, this isn't your fault. This isn't some kind of punishment for something you didn't do. It's an unfortunate event, in a series of unfortunate events this past week. Please stop blaming yourself for things that are out of your control." A sudden burst of confidence. Always happens when she gets that look. Shy Yuri coming back in 3...2...1...

Yuri:"I-I didn't mean to be so forceful! I'm sorry I just wanted to help you..." Called it.

Me:"You weren't, I know it's not really my fault, it's just easier that way. you're right Yuri. As usual..."

Yuri:"Yeah, so I've heard..." She says that mostly to herself.

Me:"*sigh* Well, I guess we need to go in, it's colder than a witches tit in a brass bra out here." I hear Yuri stiffle a snort to remain lady-like behind me.

(Temp end)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven - Flashflood**

 ** _Author's Note: Alright, I need a vote or somethin', pair Eli with 1. Monika, 2. Natsuki, or 3. Yuri? The choice, is yours._**

I walk back into the emergency room lobby with Yuri, Monika is sitting with a crap ton of junk food alongside her. I don't feel like we were gone that long...

Me:"Good holy God, did ya clean the place out?" I say as I take a seat beside her.

Monika:"*giggle* Okay I might have went a little overboard. But I set all the Skittles aside for you."

Me:"Good woman..." I immediatly rip into a bag. Over the semi-short time I've known them, the girls have caught on to my intense love of Skittles. When my birthday rolled around not too long ago, Natsuki bought me two six pound bags of the stuff, Monika and Yuri pulled together to buy me a bunch of Skittles merch. Like the T-shirt I'm wearing. It was great.

Yuri:"How much did you spend on all of this?"

Monika:"Not alot actually, I used Natsuki's 'look under the vending machine for loose change' tactic. It works."

Me:"Hey, didn't that doctor say they'd have Nat in a private room by midnight?" I say through a mouthfull of skittles.

As if on queue, the same doctor from before comes out of the emergency room. I stand up and walk over to him.

Me:"Well? Is she alright? Is she in a room?" I ask frantically.

Doctor:"Calm down sir, yes, Ms.Okada is fully stable, she's waiting for you all in room 316. Third floor." He seems happy knowing that someone else has to deal with me now.

Me:"Thanks doc." He nods at me and the girls and leaves. We gather up the remainder of our junk food and make our way into the main hospital. I absolutley hate hospitals. If only because anytime I'm in one, it's always nothing but half-answers and bad news about the people I care about. I almost strangled a doctor once because he wouldn't give me an answer...In this hospital...Maybe I'll run into him! We get into an elevator and ride up to the third floor.

We find room 316 and knock on the door.

Knock Knock*

Nurse:"Come in."

We all file in, one after the other and stand around Nat's hospital bed. I fight the urge to cry seeing her like this. Hooked up to IVs and a heart monitor. She's always so tough and confident, for her look so helpless just feels, _wrong_.

Me:"How's she doin' nurse?"

Nurse:"Better, the medication still needs to work it's way out of her system, but she'll live. She'll feel pretty awful for a day or two, but she'll be outta here in no time."

Me:"Thank you m'am. Uh, could we have a moment please?" I ask kindly, in stark contrast to my attitude towards the doctor earlier.

Nurse:"Of course, I'll leave you be. Oh, she may wake up as she's been doing off and on, however I must ask that you not wake her yourselves, she needs to sleep it off."

Me:"We won't." The nurse nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

I stand at stare at Nat for a moment. Watching the blankets rise and fall with her breathing. Thank God she's breathing. I notice how flushed and pale she looks. Yet she's still adorable. Still just as beautiful. It's amazing. _She's_ amazing. And the thought of loosing her makes me sick.

Monika:"Eli? You alright?" Monika snaps me out of my thoughts. I shake my head and answer her.

Me:"Yeah...I'm okay. It's just, so _weird_ to see her like this. Ya know? She's always so strong that, it's unnatural to see her so weakened." I say while never looking away from her.

Monika:"...Yeah I know what ya mean. Kinda throws ya for a loop when the people you view as untouchable, are shown to be just as _touchable_ as you are..."

Yuri:"That was very poetic Monika. I'm proud." Yuri states while straightning the blankets laid across Natsuki's sleeping form. Yuri's really taken on a Big Sister position in Natsuki's life ever since she moved in. It makes me happy to know that Nat has someone who will love her the way her "father" should have, and will take good care of her. That's more than some people can say...

I notice Natsuki start to stir awake. She sits up and rubs her eyes. She just stares at us until her brain kicks back in.

Natsuki:"*groggy* Hey guys..."

Without word or warning, I go to her side and hug her, squeezing her much tighter than I really ought to. But I don't care. It makes me feel like I'm keeping her safe. Like if I just hold on, she won't slip away. After a good minute I let go.

Natsuki:"Ack! Jeez Eli, you tryin to kill me?"

Me:"*chuckle* Well I guess there'd be no better place to..." Monika slaps the back of my head. "Jeez! It's just a joke..."

Yuri:"Natsuki, I'm happy your awake, but you know what I'm going to ask...Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Natsuki:"I didn't try to kill myself!"

Me:"Yes you did, the doctor said the amount of pills in your system should've killed you."

Natsuki:"N-no it was accident I swear! I mean yeah I took the pills on purpose but I didn't mean to O.D!"

Yuri:"Then why did you take them Natsuki?!"

Natsuki:"I...I just wanted to stop hurting and being sad for a while. I thought they'd help since people use 'em all the time. I thought I'd sleep for a while, or, feel good or numb or something! But I didn't feel any different after the first one so I took a few more. Then I passed out."

I immediatly go from happy she's alive, to pissed off. Both because she was so stupid, and because she was misserable enough to do it.

Me:"For f*ck's sake Nat! Don't be so reckless! You could've died! I could've lost you tonight and I couldn't do anything about it! Why would do something so stupid Sayori?!" They all stare at me with shocked faces. Natsuki has tears running down her face, she looks afraid. God, what have I done? I turn around and quickly walk out.

I hear Monika call out behind me.

Monika:"Eli wait!" She runs after me.

Me:"Leave me alone..." She grabs my shoulder and stops me.

Monika:"What was that?! You just freaked out and scared the sh*t outta Nat?!" I take moment to mentally calm myself so I don't yell at Monika too.

Me:"I...I just can't take anymore heartache Monika! I can't lose someone else I love! I cannot do it! I won't! Tell Nat I'm sorry for yelling at her...I'm going home." I walk off and ignore Monika's pleas for me to stay. I get into the elevator and leave.

 **\- Monika's POV -**

I watch him get on the elevator, despite me yelling at him to come back. Great, he's gone. He freaks out on poor Nat, and just leaves. Typical Eli...*sigh* I need to go back and make sure she's okay. I dejectedly walk back into the hospital room.

Me:"A*hole..." I say under my breath as I close the door.

Natsuki:"Don't call him that Moni, we all know he didn't mean it. As much as it stung anyways." She wipes her tears away.

Yuri:"Natsuki's correct. He's been suppresing so much anger, it was bound to come out like that eventually...He feels helpless, like he can't protect the one's he cares about. That doesn't sit well with someone like him."

Me:"Jeez...You guys sure know how to make me feel an a*hole..." I sit down on the chair Yuri isn't using and put my head in my hands.

Natsuki:"Haha, Ah well don't feel like that. It's just been a really, _really,_ god-awful week for all of us. We can't be expected to not vent now and then."

Me:"Yeah, I guess...I just, I hate that I can't do anything help. I wish I could make him feel better. It kills me to see him like that."

Nat and Yuri:"Yeah, me too..." We all look at each other, a sudden realizaztion comes over us all. Natsuki is the first to put it into words.

Natsuki:"Wait...D-do we all have a crush on the same guy?"

Yuri:"I believe so Natsuki..." Good God, nothing can ever be easy...I just wanted to try to talk Nat out of pursueing him once she was out of here. Now we _all_ have the same feelings...Crap! I want him to myself d*mmit! Jeez, and there's nothing I can do about it since they're my friends.

Nat starts to laugh.

Me:"What? What is it."

Natsuki:"It's just like one of my Japanese Mangas! Hahahahaha!"

We all have a good laugh. But then we realize something.

Me:"Huh, what do we do now?"

Natsuki:"Hey, I'm in the hospital! Don't any of you make a d*mn move till' it's a fair fight!"

Yuri and I look at each other. Nod, and turn back to Nat.

Yuri:"That's only fair Natsuki. We accept."

I stand up and get ready to leave. I hug Nat and go to open the door.

Me:"Just know...I'll mop the floor with you two when the time comes. You'd might as well give up now. I'm _very_ good at these things...In the end, it'll be just Monika." I walk out as I hear Natsuki blow a big fat raspberry at me. This is gonna be fun...

(End of Chapter Eight)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight - Lightning**

 ** _Author's Note: Quick question for those reading from the app. Is my cover a picture of Deadpool or a picture of Sayori? Thanks..._**

 **\- Monika's POV -**

After I went home last night, I just laid on my bed thinking, I couldn't get Eli out my mind. I can't figure out how to make him feel better. With Sayori gone, I feel like it's my responsibility, both as her friend and as Club President to help him recover.

After he left the hospital last night, no one's heard from him. Despite us all texting and calling. On my way to the hospital, I recieve a text from Natsuki. I pull into a parking spot, (I have a green smart car, so everyone with a normal sized car hates me.) and check my messages. Oh good, Eli came in and made up with Nat. Hmm, that means I don't have an excuse to go to his house though. Crap...

I get out of my car, enter the hospital and make my way to Natsuki's room. A nurse leaves as I walk in. I see Eli laughing in a chair. He's so cute.

Me:"Hey freckles, how long have you been here?"

Eli:"Uh...About three hours..." He says scratching the back of his neck.

Me:"...It's eight o'clock in the morning."

Eli:"I'm an early bird..." It shouldn't bother me so bad. I know it's wrong. He's just here to visit his friend. Who he very likely has a crush on...Hmm, not for long. Not after our competition begins.

Natsuki:"Yeah. He got here before I woke up, so he just sat there for an hour watching me sleep like a crazy person."

Eli:"I did not! I made sure you were okay, and then I played DOOM on my Switch for an hour till' you woke up." Eli stated in an offended tone.

Natsuki:"Then why were you in my face when I woke up?"

Eli:"B-because you were freakin' out! I thought you were havin' a seizure or somthin'!" When Eli gets flustered or upset, his Irish accent really stands out.

Natsuki:"Bah, I just had a bad dream." Nat waves her arm in Eli's direction. Eli scoffs.

Me:"What did that nurse have to say? I saw her walking out when I came in."

Natsuki:"That I oughta be outta this dump around twelve or so. Thank God. The food here sucks." Eli snickers.

Eli:"Tell me about it, I was here after I broke my leg last year. And I ordered a simple _ham sandwich._ It was the worst thing I have ever consumed. How in God's name do you f*ck up a ham sandwich?!"

Nat and I laugh. Eli checks his watch and stands up.

Eli:"Man, I gotta go to work. See you guys." He walks over to Nat, hugs her tightly, and kisses her forehead. He gives me a quick hug before leaving. Natsuki gives me a smug smile.

Me:"Okay, what was that about?"

Natsuki:"I've no idea what you mean Monika?" She feigns ignorance.

Me:"Come on..."

Natsuki:"Nah I'm messing with ya, when I woke up he started a torrent of appoligies and what not, then he talked about why he called me Sayori, he explained that he blames himself, as you know. We cried, I pulled him onto the bed and explained to him that he's not to blame for Sayori or me. Then we stayed like that until about fifteen minutes before you came."

Me:"...Okaaaay...So you two cuddled or something?"

Natsuki:"*sigh* Jeez Monika, is that all you care about?" _Yes._

Me:"No! I care about the other stuff too! That just...Caught my attention."

Natsuki:"Whatever you say Monika." She rolls her eyes.

 _Little brat. I'll- Gah! Stop it brain! I'm terrible..._

The door suddenly opens. Yuri comes in.

Yuri:"Ah, Good morning ladies." Yuri quietly closes the door behind herself as she enters. "How are you feeling today Natsuki?"

Natsuki:"Well, aside from lethal bordom poisoning, I'm fine. Doc said I should be out of here by twelve today."

Yuri:"Exellent...I brought you more clothes and comic books." Uh-oh.

Natsuki:"...Manga! How many times- *sigh* Thank you Yuri. I appreciate it."

Yuri:"Of course. You're welcome." Yuri takes a seat opposite of me. "I passed Eli on the way here. Did he appoligize for his outburst last night?"

Natsuki:"Yeah. He felt _really_ bad about it. But we made up. I got to _cuddle_ with him for awhile. Much to Monika's despair."

I cross my arms and stick my tounge out at Nat.

Yuri:"Ah, I see. Well I hope you enjoyed your free time with him. Our _game_ starts at noon..."

Natsuki:"You two don't stand a chance. He's mine...We both love video games, both love SAO:Abridged. I can bake. He opened up to me first. And we both come from sh*tty parents...So unless Yuri's...Posture, grows another size, you'll just have to _git gud skrub._ " Natsuki states confidently.

Me:"Hmm...Well I almost had him in bed last night before we came to the hospital." I mimic her confident look.

Natsuki:"Wasn't that the first time he's _ever_ been to your house?"

Me:"...Yeah."

Natsuki:"Classy Mon, I hope ya bought him dinner first. And the key word there is _almost._ "

Yuri:"I know I'm usually the one everyone underestimates. But I think I have a very good shot. Perhaps a more mature, sophisticated woman is what Eli needs."

Me:"We'll see..." He's Miiiine!

Natsuki's phone starts to ring. Aparently her ringtone is _I Hate Everything About You_ by Three Days Grace. I can take a guess as to who is calling. She fumbles with the phone to answer it.

Natsuki:"Hello? Yeah sure. I'll try to bring more cupcakes. You did!? Thanks Eli that's so sweet! Okay, see ya soon! Bye~"

Yuri:"What did he want?"

Natsuki:"Well, I've just been invited back to his house to stay. Aaand he still felt bad about last night, so he bought me the Sword Art Online game and installed it on his PS4 so I can play it when I get there. Muwahahaha!"

Me:"Alright alright. Chillax. I gotta go Nat. See ya ladle. Bye Yuri!" I walk out of the room, secretly mad that Eli wanted her back. I may end up losing. But I really, _reaaally_ like him. Him and his cute yellow eyes, freckles, and little accent. I may have to show up to his house later.

I leave the hospital and get into my car.

 **\- Eli's POV -**

I drove all the way to work, (I work at a car shop.) only for my boss to tell me that I wasn't needed today. He gave me a few days off when Sayori died but I was suppoesed to come back in today. I mean, he's a nice fella, and I'm glad he gave me a break, but I really just needed a distraction.

So, instead I went to Gamestop and bought SAO for Natsuki, cleaned my house while blaring Disturbed, and called her to tell her she was welcome to stay here for the rest of the week if she wanted. It was out of a combination of guilt, bordom, and some other third thing I'm not going to worry about right now.

My arm is doing alot better. Wounds stopped bleeding. I fished my knife outta my toilet tank and just threw it away. It was previously covered in my blood and then it sat a couple days in toilet water. Gross.

After it's all said and done, the time is about 11:45 A.M, I just sit on my couch staring at the cieling, waiting on Natsuki to pull into my driveway. I've really been almost unable to function by myself since she left and I don't know why. I tell myself it's just because without someone else around, I'll let my mind beat me into the dirt about Sayori, but I could've called Monika or Yuri, I could've went to their houses for a little while. But I _wanted_ Nat to stay with me instead. I smile to myself. This is gonna be a great weekend.

Sayori:"Well, I'm so glad you're getting along so well with Natsuki."

Me:"Leave me alone."

Sayori:"I was you're best friend Eli, you wouldn't love me, but you'll love he-"

Me:"GO AWAY!" I shout at nothing like a madman.

Sayori:"Why do you keep hurting me Eli? What did I do? All I did was love you! Why do you hate me?"

Me:"*sobbing* I'm sorry...Just leave me alone...I'm so sorry."

This is what I mean, this is why I hate to be alone. It happens everytime. I'm going insane...I've been a little better since I talked with Monika and Yuri, and talking it out with Nat this morning helped too...But it just hurts. It'll always hurt. Everytime I go to school I have to see her empty desk. I miss her so much.

I try to take my mind off it. I look over at my TV, the game _finally_ installed. Just in time it would seem, I hear a car honk come from my drive way. I jump off my couch and scramble out the door.

Natsuki:"Hey! Come help me bring all this stuff in!" I go over and take her suitcase and baking supplies. She gets her laptop and cupcakes.We walk in and Nat stops in the doorway.

Natsuki:"Woah...It's clean..."

Me:"Hahaha...Yeah I figured I'd straighten up a little, seeing as how the last time you were here this place looked like a group of hobos lived here."

Natsuki:"Heh, It's about time. Thanks." I chuckle.

Me:"Well, make yourself at home. Again..." I start to take Nat's things up to my room.

Natsuki:"Oh, uh, I'll take the couch this time if that's alright. I don't want to run you out of your own room for the rest of the week."

Me:"That's fine, I'll bring the blankets and pillows to ya later." I put her suitcase down in my living room and put the bag _full_ of baking supplies in my kitchen.

She sits down my couch waits on me. I grab a cupcake and sit next her.

Natsuki:"Thanks for buying me this game Eli."

Me:"You're welcome. I've no idea if it's good, but the check-out guy wouldn't shut about the whole time I was trying to buy it so, here's hoping."

Natsuki:"Well, I appreciate it." She scoots over and gives me a hug. I hug her, and she starts the game. While still sitting right next to me. "Link, start!"

We spend the next hour making fun of the game and cracking jokes about Sachi. Turns out the game's a bit awful.

After a while I start to feel pretty hungry. I look at the clock on my wall, 1:46 p.m, as much as I don't want to get up, I _do_ want to take Nat somewhere.

Me:"Hey, wanna go get somethin' to eat? I'm starvin'."

Natsuki:"Y-yeah, that sounds good..."

Me:"Alright, let's go." I get up and put my coat on.

Natsuki:"Wait, I need to get ready." I don't know what she means. She's wearing a black t-shirt that says _Cyka Blyat_ (whatever that means)in bold red text, a red skirt, a pair of black leggings with red stripes, and black winter boots. In other words, she looks _edge-dorable_.

Me:"Whaddya mean? Ya look great!"

Natsuki:"O-okay then. Thanks?"

I help Natsuki with her coat and we get in my car. (A red 1975 Mustang, my dad left it in his shop and forgot about it when he left. I made sure it wasn't there if he ever came back for it.) I pull out of my driveway and head into town.

I can't help but smile, I'm on a unofficial date with Nat. And that's makes me quite happy.

(End of Chapter Nine)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine - Sunshine**

 **\- Natsuki's POV**

Okay, I need to calm down. I'm literally shaking. God I hope he doesn't notice. I mean, I can blame it on the cold but still, it's embarising. What did he ask? Oh right he aksed where I wanted to go. Uh...Mexican. Chinese. Food. Some form of eating establishment. I don't really care. I'm having fun already.

Me:"Anywhere's fine by me." I try my best to speak in a normal, non-shaky tone. I notice Eli smiling for some reason. After a moment, he speaks.

Eli:"We could go to the Green Grill downtown. It's one of those farm-to-table places, real pretentious, lots of avacodo."

Me:"That sounds great!" I say a little too enthusiasticaly. Calm yourself woman. Or he'll think your crazy.

Eli:"Then it shall be so." He says in a really bad, but cute, knightly accent. Is that a word? Knightly? I don't think so. Meh, too late now brain.

He turns up the radio, Alestorm - _Alestorm_ is on. Eli _loves_ Alestorm, so he begins to sing along.

Eli:"RUM, BEER, QUESTS AND MEAD! THESE ARE THE THINGS THAT A PIRATE NEEDS! RAISE THE FLAG! AND LET'S SET SAIL! UNDER THE SIGN OF A STORM OF ALE!" He sings along much more quietly after he gets that out of his system. I love it when he does stuff like that though.

Pretty soon, we're in the downtown area. It's still somewhat early so traffic isn't ungodly like it is later in the day. Eli seems to know right where he's going. He pulls into a parking space at our destination. I'm more nervous now than I was before. I try to calm myself down. Be still heart! Jeez, if you put me back in the hospital after Ive _just_ got out, I'm having a transplant.

Eli:"Welp, here we are. You ready?"

I smile and nod, too shaky to actually speak. Eli and I get out of the car in unison like in a movie. He walks to the door and holds it open for me. Cute!

A waiter approaches us.

Waiter:"Good afternoon. Table for two?"

Eli:"Yes sir."

Waiter:"Follow me." The waiter leads us to a table. Once we're seated, he asks us what we'd like to drink. I ordered milk and Eli ordered water and a cup of coffee. Eli snickered when the waiter gave my milk.

Me:"What?"

Eli:"You ordered milk. That's just cute."

Me:"I-I'm not c-cute!"

Eli:"I _strongly_ disagree."

Me:"Hmph..." I can feel my face heating up. I use my menu to hide it. I secretly like it when Eli calls me cute. But I can't let him know that. My self-researched title as a _tsundere_ , won't allow it. I don't try to be that way, I just am. I'm sure there's a less weeb-ish name for it but that's the only one I know of. But, guys like those girls...Right?

Eli:"Hey, Natsuki." I slowly lower my menu to see his face.

Me:"Yeah?"

Eli:"I, uh, know I've already apoligized, like twice now, but, I'm really sorry for yelling at you last night. I didn't mean it. I directed my anger about the events of this week at you and that wasn't fair or right. And I'm so sorry. I-"

Me:"Eli, it's okay, I forgive you. Really! No hard feelings. At all. It's all good." I know why it's really bothering him so bad. He's afraid I'm gonna get hurt like Sayori did when he "rejected" her, and that I'll do something stupid. It's sweet really, even if it's sad to see him be so scared of it happening again.

Eli:"...Thaks Nat." Eli smiles at me meaningfully. I love to see him smile.

Me:"No problem freckles!" I know how much he hates that nickname, call it payback for calling me cute.

Eli:"Ugh..." I giggle. I see a grin form on his face when he hears it.

The waiter comes back and asks us what we'd like to order. Eli orders, then it's my turn. Now this is the point where most girls order a small salad, eat a quarter of it and say they're full...Well screw that! I'm hungry, so I order the same thing as Eli, "Vegan's Bane", a big fat sandwich with steak, pork, chicken, and a buch of cheese served on bread that has real bacon bits baked in. No lettuce or avacado to speak of. As it should be.

While we eat, Eli and I talk about what our lives were like growning up. How we were both neglected and unloved. We were both only children so we had no siblings. We both _hated_ our parents. We had similar childhoods. except his parents weren't alcholics. I told Eli about the one time my dad got abusive and broke my collarbone when he threw me into a wall.

Me:"After that he just started staying gone most of the time. Anytime he was home he treated me as though I literally did not exist. That was when he stopped feeding me. I survived off eating at friend's houses at night and spending what little money I could find to buy a snack during the day."

Eli:"Motherf*cker..." He says under his breath. Pulling the bread on the table apart to keep his hands busy. He always gets _really_ angry when I talk about my dad. I firmly believe he'd kill him if he could. I certainly won't cry about it. To be fair, I feel the same way about his parents. "Hope he dies of AIDS in prison...hope they use his corpse to-"

Me:"Eli! Now I don't like my dad anymore than you do, but don't say such awful things. He's _still_ my dad."

Eli:"...You're right. I'm sorry."

Me:"I forgive you!" I smile. Eli smiles back. (Goldfish)

We finish our meal, Eli requests a check, pays, and we leave. It's snowing now. It wasn't earlier. I love snow. Random I know, but still. On the ride back home, I mean, back to Eli's house, Eli stops by the cemetery where Sayori is buried. Eli gets out of the car, I start to get out with him.

Eli:"Uh, I'd like, a moment alone if that's alright. I'll come back and can both go after, okay?" I nod and sit back into his car.

He walks off into the cemetery.

 **\- Eli's POV -**

I walk away from my car. I hope I didn't upset Nat. I just need to talk to Sayori alone. I walk my way to her grave. I decided yesterday that I'm going to come here every week and tell Sayori about the club. I stand in front of her tombstone.

Me:"Hey Sayori." For some reason I wait for an answer. I chuckle to myself.

Me:"How about this. I'll talk, you listen. Sound fair?" I sit down and put my back against front of the tombstone. I reach into my pocket and pull out a silver necklace with a heart that has her name engraved on it.

Me:"...When, uh, the police were, taking you away. One of the officers gave me your necklace...I remember when your parents bought this for me to give to you. It was your twelveth birthday, your mom gave it to me a day before. I still remember how ecstatic you were when I gave it you. Of course, you being you, you thought I was able to afford something like that at twelve years old. And from that day forward, you've worn this everyday for six years. I guess I'll carry that on for you now."

I look at it in my hand for a moment, then put it on. It's some small part of her I can keep with me. I sit in silence for a moment before speaking again.

Me:"I miss you, you goofy ball of sunshine. I miss you a whole lot. I really wish...you'd chose to stay with me. I'm sorry I...hurt you. Everybody keeps telling me it's not my fault. Keep telling me I did the right thing in rejecting you. But I keep feeling this, guilt. I truly thought I did what was best for you, I think you just _thought_ you were in love with me. I think you were looking for _anything_ that could make you happy. But, maybe I should've just said I loved you back. Maybe then you'd still be here."

I lay down and curl up into a ball in the snow, and do what I've needed to do for a week. I finally let all my built up grief go and just break down. Thank God there's no one around to hear me.

After awhile, I stand up and regain my composure. I wipe my eyes and look around me just to make sure somebody wasn't watching me or something. I'm paranoid.

Me:"*sniffle* Uh, there's one more thing I need to tell you. I've...been, having _feelings_ for Natsuki recently. I know It's not like I'm cheating on you or something...But I thought you should know. She's really, great and cute and funny and great, oh wait I said that already, and she's been by my side during all this. Oh, and I cut myself. Just a little bit. Nothing to worry about. Uh, well I guess I'll go get her. I figure she wants to talk with you too...I love you Sayori. My life won't be the same without you in it."

Now I don't believe in ghosts or any of that nonsense. But I swear to God, I felt Sayori hug me. I _know_ it was her. She had the warmest hugs you've ever felt. They always made me feel better anytime I was down.

I walk back to my car and get Natsuki, we go back to Sayori's grave and she talks about her feelings and how much she misses her. She tells her about how she almost overdosed on pain pills last night. She graciously leaves my outburst out of the equation.

We go back to my car and drive home. Nat fell asleep on the way back. At every red light and stop sign, I look over to her, she looks so d*mn cute when she's sleeping...I hope I'm not being creepy. But seeing her so peaceful makes me happy.

I think, as long as I'be still got her, I'm going to be okay.

(End of Chapter Nine)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten - Clouds**

 **\- Eli's POV -**

As I pull into my driveway, I see Monika's car by the curb. She's sitting in it, I hope she hasn't been waiting too long. I park my car and quietly get out so as to not wake up Nat yet. Monika gets out of hers as well, and walks up to me.

Monika:"Hi Eli!" We hug each other.

Me:"Hey Moni, what's up?"

Monika:"I just thought I'd visit my favorite club member."

Me:"Oh, uh, okay. Let me get Nat and we can go inside."

I walk over to my car and open the passenger side door, apparently Nat was leaning against it because she almost falls out before I catch her. She looks up at me for a second before saying anything.

Natsuki:"T-thanks Eli." I nod and we walk to my front door. Monika is right behind us. As I walk in I notice it's pretty cold.

Me:"Huh, that's weird. I shoulde've left the heater on..." I go over to my thermostat, it's as it should be. Great. That means my heater's broke. "Fantastic..."

Monika:"What's wrong?"

Me:"My heater's broke, I gotta see if I can fix it before it gets dark. Oh, Help yourself to whatever ya like, I'll be back."

I grab my toolbox and coat before walking out the door. It'll be freezing tonight if I don't get this piece of sh*t fixed..

 **\- Monika's POV -**

I watch Eli go outside. Well crap, I was hoping to get to visit with him. Natsuki and I take a seat on the couch.

Me:"So...Where did you and Eli go today?"

Natsuki:"He took me to the Green Grill, a new restraunt downtown. I had a great time!"

Me:"Ah, I see. Well, I suppose that's a point for you. Yuri and I'll just have to try harder since we aren't with him all day. But rest asured, I will win this."

Natsuki:"Uh, yeah, about our competition. I want to call it off."

Me:"What!? It just started today?! Yuri hasn't had a chance yet!" I shout at her. Luckily Eli can't hear us over his own shouting and banging. Although where as I'm just talking loudly, Eli is spewing obscentities at an inanimate object for not working properly. (Ralphie's father, A Christmas Story, heater scene) Then again, he's half-Irish.

Natsuki:"I-I know but...Things, changed." She says shyly, rubbing her arm.

Me:"That's not good enough! If you can't even give me a legitimate reason, then we're continuing!"

Natsuki:"..."

Me:"Well!?"

Natsuki:"*quietly* I-I...Th-think I l-love him..."

Me:"What?!"

Natsuki:"I SAID I LOVE HIM ALRIGHT?! Jeez..."

Me:"O-oh my God...Are you sure?"

Natsuki:"Yeah! I mean...I wasn't sure at first, I've had a _strong_ crush on him for a while now, but after today and yesterday, I _know_ I am. I've, never had someone treat me the way he does. Never had somebody be so nice to me and be so happy when I'm around. It's amazing..."

Me:"Well...uh, that's, great Nat...I, need to go...do a thing, um, tell Eli I said bye."

Natsuki:"Monika...Don't-"

I get up and quickly walk out, get in my car and leave. I fight with everything in me to make it back to my house before I cry my eyes out in my driveway.

I'm not crying because I can't be with Eli, that's only part of it, I'm crying because I know Natsuki deserves him more than I do. As much as I do _not_ want to, I have to step aside. She truly loves him. I thought I did. but seeing her face when she told me, I know now that I wasn't even close. I need to tell Yuri, I don't think it will effect anywhere near as strongly, but I need to anyways.

sigh* This week f*cking sucks!

 **\- Natsuki's POV -**

Man, I didn't exect that conversation to go well, but I didn't expect that...Oh well, she'll get over it. I hope.

Eli comes back inside. Looking pale and annoyed.

Me:"No luck huh?"

Eli:"Nope...Hey where'd Monika go?"

Me:"She, uh, had to go."

Eli:"Oh. Is she alright?"

Me:"Yeah. she just had to run some errands or something." I don't like lying, especially to Eli, but I can't tell him the truth. Not without talking to Monika first.

Eli:"Oki doki then. Well, since my heater refuses to do the one and only thing it was put into existance for, you wanna watch a crappy horror movie and drink hot chocolate?"

Me:"That sounds great!" I hate horror movies, they're all the _exact_ same with different monsters, and everyone in horror movies are as dumb as a retarded bag of autistic rocks. But, both the movie and the cold will give me an excuse to cuddle up to Eli. So I won't complain. Heh, maybe that's why he suggested it.

After a little bit, Eli and I are sitting on his couch watching the first SAW. He made popcorn and hot chocolate, and we have one big blanket laid over us both. We're only about twenty minutes into the movie and I've already scooted up to him. Me being me, I said it was just because I was cold, and in truth, I was.

Something about being this close to him makes me shake. Something else I blamed on the cold when he asked me about it. So he gave me his half of the blanket and put his arms around me to keep me warm for the remainder. Best. Movie. Ever. The _actual_ movie was sh*t. But it was great anyway.

I hear Eli snoring beside me. Daaaw, he's all tuckered out after having a conniption outside about the heater earlier. Well, it's only four, I'll take a nap too. I lay my head on his shoulder and drift off to sleep.

 **\- Later -**

I wake up with a pillow under my head and a blanket laid neatly over me. Eli must've woke up and done it. That's sweet, most guys would've just got up and left. I smell food being cooked and raise up.

Eli:"Oh good, I was about to wake ya up. Food's almost done."

Me:"*yawn*...Thanks Eli."

Eli:"No problem, short-stack."

Me:"Grrr..." Another name he knows I can't stand. I think he likes it when I get annoyed. Probably thinks it's cute.

Eli:"Has anyone ever told you that you're _really_ cute when you're angry?"

Me:"Ugh...You're impossible." What, that's twice he's called me cutetoday? My face is going to be permanantly red if he keeps this up...

Eli:"Thanks, I try." He says with a grin.

Me:"So, uh, whatchya cookin'?"

Eli:"This, my fair lady, is good ol' fashioned gumbo. I had some of this when Sayori and her family went to New Orleans one year, she begged and pleaded for them to take me with them, and they did, they're good people, they always liked me. Anyhow, gumbo is fantastic."

He spoons the food into two bowls and sets them down on the table. We each tske our seats.

Me:"You really like Sayori's parents huh?"

Eli:"Absolutely! They were like the parents I wish I had. I spent more time at their house than I did at my own. They treated me like family, her dad eventually just started calling me son. They helped me get out of drug running. They helped me fix my car when it broke down. They payed my medical bill when I broke leg. They've taken up the position my parents abandoned. They're the greatest people in the face of God's green earth."

Me:"Wow...I wish I'd had somebody like that. I mean, I've got Yuri to take care of me now, but, I wish I'd had people who loved me like they did you."

Eli:"Well you do now. Both I and the club wouldn't be able to function without ya fun-size."

Me:"That means alot to me. Thank you Eli." No snarky reply or annoyed comeback this time. That made my day to hear him say that.

Eli:"I really mean it Nat. The thought of not having you around makes me sick. I don' mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, I just, want you to know you mean alot to me."

Me:"*sniffle* Ah jeez Eli, I feel the same way. I've never had someone tell me that I matter to them like that. Thanks." I wipe my tears with my napkin and we continue eating. God I love this man.

After we finish, I help Eli clean up, bundle up in blankets on the couch and play my favorite game, Dark Souls 3. Eli comes over to me.

Eli:"You gonna be warm enough down here? I'll take the couch if ya want, it's a little warmer up there."

Me:"I'm alright. Thanks though!" He ruffles my hair and runs upstairs as I throw my pillow at him. I hear him laugh as he shuts his door.

I retrieve my pillow from the floor and lay down to sleep after awhile...It. Is. Cold. I seriously consider sneaking upstairs and crawling into bed with Eli, sure it'll give him a heart attack in the morning but I'd be warm. Instead I just sigh and try to stay as warm as I can. He supplied me with enough blankets after all. Maybe I just wanted an excuse.

I slowly drift off to sleep. Thinking of how much fun I had today. Despite the thing with Monika that is. I hope she's alright and not mad at me or something. I'll call jer tommarow, make sure there's no hard feelings.

It's times like this when I miss Sayori.

(End of Chapter Ten)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven - Coldfront**

 _ **Author's Note: Okay, it seems most folk wanted a Natsuki pairing. It warms my heart to know such high-class individuals are reading my story. Natsuki is best doki. My appoligies to anyone whomst've wanted Monika or Yuri.**_ _ **Voting is now closed.**_

 **\- Eli POV -**

I wake up to the horrible sound of my phone's alarm. I reach over to my nightstand and slap at it unti it quits. Bracing myself for the cold, I throw my blankets off and get up. I need to make Nat and I some breakfast.

As I walk downstairs, I see her on the couch, bundled up in blankets and curled into a cute little ball. I hope she wasn't too cold last night, I'll go to the store and buy a heater later. I walk into my kitchen and figure out what to make. I look around my kitchen, bread, eggs, milk, butter, powdered sugar, syrup. French toast it is.

I start to prepare the food, I hear Nat groan and raise up. Her hair is all over the place, It's a little longer than I thought it was, I don't think I've ever seen her without her trademark hairstyle.

Natsuki:"I smell food."

Eli:"You do. How does french toast sound?"

Natsuki:"Fantastic. I gotta brush my teeth first."

She gets up and shambles to the bathroom. Shivering the whole way. Poor girl, I invite her over here then let her freeze the whole time. I gotta fix that. I wonder if my bed's big enough to...Nah that's crazy. She'd never go for it.

After a solid fifteen minutes, she comes out looking much more refreshed and awake, she fixed her hair so no wonder she was in there so long.

Natsuki bounces over to my table and takes a seat. I plate the food and bring them to the table as I sit.

Me:"Whaddya think? It's the first time I've ever made french toast."

Natsuki:"It's great! You're really good at cooking!"

Me:"Thanks. Sayori's mom tought me."

Natsuki:"Yeah, I didn't think you were bright enough to figure it out on your own."

Me:"Gee, thanks Nat..."

Natsuki:"You're welcome!"

When Nat and I finish eating, we get ready to go to school. It still feels kind of weird walking to school with someone other than Sayori. But I enjoy walking with Nat.

After a boooring school day. It's time for the Literature Club! But as I walk in, something feels off. I can't quite place it, It just feels different.

Monika:"Morning Eli!" Monika waves at me as I enter.

Me:"G'mornin' Moni!" I wave back.

Yuri:"G-good morning as well Eli. I'm glad to s-see you." Yuri stutters.

Me:"You too Yuri!"

I sit down at my desk and open it to get my favorite pen...Wait. What? where is it? No! I love that pen! Who in their right mind steals a d*mn pen!? What are you gonna get for a pen!? Another pen!?

Me:"Where's my pen?" Everybody looks at me like I'm crazy.

Monika:"Which pen? You've got like, five of them."

Me:"My _favorite_ pen! The one with my name engraved on it."

Monika:"Dunno, somebody could've taken it. We don't lock the classroom door."

Me:"Did you take my pen?"

Monkia:"No Eli, why would I take your pen?"

Me:"I don't know! Why would anyone take my pen!?" I realize I'm being a little over dramatic. I sit and calm down, I see Yuri relax a little, I must've been annoying her.

Yuri:"Uh, um, Eli, I-it's been a while since we last read together. M-maybe it would make you feel better..."

Me:"Yeah, that sounds great Yuri." I begin to slide my desk over to her.

Yuri:"Oh, Uh, I think it would be b-better for me if we sat a-against the wall like last time. If t-that's alright with you?"

Me:"Sure, that's fine by me."

Yuri nods shyly, gets her bag, and moves to what I have started calling the "Wall of Stories", seeing as how anytime I have read something with another club member, it has been next to this sacred wall of legend. I plop down alongside Yuri and notice something that gives me Vietnam War flashbacks.

A small box of chocolate candy. The same kind as the last time I read with Yuri. A shiver runs through me as I remember how awkward that day was.

Me:"Uh, chocolate huh?" I chuckle lightly.

Yuri:"Yes, I, t-thought it might be nice to have a treat while we read. I-is that alright?"

Me:"Y-yeah that's, fine."

We begin reading the second book in the Third Eye series, The something Project, I can't remember now. It's surprisingly more disturbing and dark than the first one. And that's saying something. The author draws quite alot of inspiration from H.P Lovecraft however, so I guess it shouldn't shock me. Though I he went a little overboard with the gore in this one.

Me:"Jeez, this is _way_ darker than the last one huh?"

Yuri:"I know! Isn't it grea- *clears throat* I mean, yes I suppose it is..." For a moment there, Yuri had this really weird expression I've never seen before. Almost insane. Weird.

Yuri:"C-could you feed me a chocolate Eli?" Ah sh*t. Not this again.

Me:"Sure."

I reach beside me and pull a piece of candy out of the open box, I slowly move my hand to Yuri's mouth. Without warning, she wraps her lips around my fingers and uses her tounge to take the chocolate.

I just stare at her, unable to come up with something to say. I slowly remove my fingers from her mouth. She stares right back into my eyes the whole time. My face is painfully red, I can feel it.

Yuri:"*softly* Mmm...Yummy."

Me:"..."

Monika:"Alright everyone! It's time to figure out what everyone's gonna be doing for the charity event this week!"

Yuri flashes me a sensual smile before she gets up. I'm gonna need a minute before I do. (Take a guess) I hear Natsuki fumble with a bunch of manga in the closet before she emerges out, looking a little flustered.

I... _calm dow_ n, and get up to join the club. Natsuki is almost panting.

Me:"You alright Nat?"

Natsuki:"Of course! Why would you ask me that?! I'm fine!"

Me:"Uh, okay. What did you decide to read today?"

Natsuki:"What!? Why are you asking me so many questions? I read a _normal_ manga okay! Get off my back!"

Monika:" Calm down Nat...Anyways, I think I have an idea for what we can do for the charity event. I was thinking we could do a bake sale. Simple, but effective. And with Natsuki's baking skills on our side, we'll raise the most money for sure!"

Natsuki:"You bet your a* we will!"

Yuri:"Really Natsuki, was that neccesary?" Nat blows a raspberry at Yuri in response. Yuri scoffs.

Me:"Roger that Captain, what's everyone's assigned task unit? Over." Monika laughs.

Monika:"Well, Natsuki will be handling the baking obviously, Yuri, I need you to make signs and decorations, I'll be making pamplets as well as getting the neccesary funds to cover expenses. That just you Eli."

Me:"Ah yes, the talentless monkey."

Yuri:"Don't say that! You're very helpful and smart and-"

Monika:"Okay, okay, Eli you'll be helping either Natsuki or Yuri, just like last time. I've got Amy to help me print the posters and pamplets. So don't worry about me."

Me:"F*ck not again. I getting sick of having to choose between my friends Moniaka."

Monika:"Haha, sorry! It's just how it happens sometimes."

Natsuki:"Ooh will there be other food too? Like fried squ-"

Monika:"If you say fried squid, I swear to God I will burn your manga collection. That joke _still_ makes no sense in translation..."

Natsuki:"Jeez, alright."

Monika:"*sigh* So, who's it gonna be Eli? Short, Flat and Pink or Tall, Big and Purple?"

Natsuki:"Oh screw you Monika..."

Yuri:"Indeed..."

I hate having to choose. I mean, I helped Natsuki last time, and she has the harder job. But, I haven't spent near ss much time with Yuri as I have with the other two girls, and that makes me feel like a douchebag. Even if she's being _really_ weird today, I pick Yuri.

Me:"I'll help Yuri. Decorations are tricky."

Yuri:"Really! You want to help me! Thank you!"

Natsuki:"Oh come on! I thought-"

Monika:"No Natsuki, Eli chose to help Yuri. Don't make him feel guilty about it."

Natsuki:"Grrr...Fine!" Natsuki crosses her arms and looks out the window. I hope I haven't hurt her feeling or something. I just didn't want to ignore Yuri.

Monika:"That settles it then. We'll start tommarow. Have a good weekend club!" Yuri and I walk out of the clubroom.

I already have her phone number so I don't have to worry about not being able to contact her. Monika and Natsuki stay behind and talk about something. I try to hear what they're saying. But Yuri startles me.

Yuri:"Eli!"

Me:"Ah! What?"

Yuri:"S-sorry! I just wanted to know if it would be alright if you came to _my_ house tommarow instead. Natsuki's baking supplies are already at your house so she'll be doing her cooking there. A-and I thought you might like to see my knife collection..."

Me:"Uh, sure, that sounds _knife._ I mean, nice." Why is she acting so strange today?

Yuri:"Excelent. Well, have a nice day Eli! I look foward to your visit!"

Me:"Me too!" She walks off towards the exit. I follow suit as Monika and Natsuki walk out of the clubroom.

Natsuki:"Hey, you weren't eavesdroping on us where ya?"

Me:"Nah. I was talkin' to Yuri, then I waited on you."

Natsuki:"Good. Then let's go."

Monika:"Have a great weekend you two." Monika says in a melancholy tone. Wonder what that's about.

Me:"Thanks Monika. You too!"

Nat and I exit the school and head home. I'm very excited for my visit to Yuri's house tommarow. I think it'll be fun. Y'know as long as she doesn't put my fingers in her mouth ever again...That, made me feel some things I'm not going to acknowledge.

Huh, come to think of it, I've never been to Yuri's house either...Am I a bad friend?

(End of Chapter Eleven)

 _ **A/U: Alright, well, Yuri's acting weird huh? Wonder what that's about?**_ :)

 _ **Sayori: Yeah, what is that about?**_

 _ **A/U: Ah! Sayori!? How'd you get here!?**_

 _ **Sayori: I made a deal with Ghost Rider!**_

 _ **A/U: Wut?**_

 _ **Sayori: Ehehehe...Nothing! Anyways I thought Eli was paired Natsuki? What's the Yuri chocolate feeding about?**_

 _ **A/U: It'll make sense mext chapter.**_

 _ **Sayori: Oh, okay! Hey can I be in the next chapter? It's no fun being dead.**_

 _ **A/U: No. How would I even write you into the story in a logical way?**_

 _ **Sayori: As a zombie, Duh. Ooh, or a vampire! Can I be a sexy vampire? Please! Then I could enthrall Eli and keep him forever! ahahahahahahahahaha!**_

 _ **A/U: Abso-f*cking-lutly not. Not in a million years am I writing vampire cancer. Not gonna happen.**_

 _ **Sayori: Hmph...Meanie! What about a ghost!**_

 _ **A/U: No Sayori.**_

 _ **Sayori: Can Eli at least have a wet dream about me?**_

 _ **A/U: What is wrong with you!? Why would I do that!? That's weird. You're weird. We're done here.**_

 _ **Sayori: Jeez, alright. I Just wanted to know.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve** **\- Vortex**

 **\- Eli's POV -**

I woke up today feeling pretty happy, I'll be helping Yuri make decorations for the school's charity event this week. I hate to leave Nat here by her all by her lonesome with such a hefty task, but I need to make sure Yuri doesn't feel neglected. Besides, I'm sure Nat would like me out of the house for a bit.

I'm still mad about somebody stealing my pen. That pen was the best. Sayori gave it to me when I joined the literature club, so I've only had about a month. I miss that pen.

I walk into my kitchen where Natsuki is working like a maniac on several batches of various sweets.

Me:"Well I'm off to Yuri's house. You gonna be able to hold down the fort till' I get back?" I say with a light tone.

Natsuki:"Yeah." She says without looking at me.

Me:"You alright?"

Natsuki:"Yep. Just busy."

Me:"You're not, mad that I'm helping Yuri instead are ya?"

Natsuki:"Nope. That's fine."

Me:"...Okay. I gotta go. Bye."

Natsuki:"Bye."

I start to walk off, then I feel bad, so I turn back around, walk up behind her, and kiss the top of her head. I run for the door as she protests.

Natsuki:"H-hey! You cant just-" I close my front door and get into my car. I'll pay for that later but hey, it was worth it.

Pretty soon I arrive at Yuri's house, she lives a little farther from me than Monika. I get out of my car and knock on the door. Yuri opens the door with a sweet smile on her face.

Yuri:"Ah, welcome Eli! Please, come in."

I nod and walk in, as soon as I enter a feeling of peace washes over me. The air smells of a soft Jasmine, I always forget how Yuri is into aromatherapy. I also smell some kind of food. I look over to her dining room table and see a platter of croissant cucumber sandwiches aranged in a spiral pattern. Alongside the sandwiches are a number of drinks, including coffee.

Yuri:"Oh! Please help yourself to anything you'd like."

Me:"Wow...Thanks, you sure know how to make a guy feel welcome." I walk over, take a sandwich and pour a cup of coffee.

Yuri:"O-oh, you're quite welcome. I thought we might be working for a while so I made snacks."

Me:"Oh yeah, I guess we should get to work huh?"

Yuri:"Ah, Yes I suppose we should. Come with me." I grab my coffee and follow Yuri upstairs. She opens the door to her bedroom.

We walk in and I notice something that I wasn't quite expecting. An entire wall of various knives, from simple to elegent, large to small. Every kind of knife you can think of. It's actually kind of intimidating.

Me:"Wow...That's _alot_ of knives."

Yuri:"Y-yes. I collect them, as you know. I love knives. There's something about them that's just...beautiful."

Me:"Uh, okay. Which one's your favorite?"

Yuri walks over to the wall and removes a strange looking curved knife with a purple blade.

Yuri:"This one. My karambit. It was one the first knives I bought when I first started collecting."

Me:"Can I hold it?" I ask like a little kid asking a cop if he can hold his gun.

Yuri:"Of course. Here you are." She passes the knife to me. It's light, but it seems very deadly. "Um, you're um, h-holding it wrong."

Me:"Huh?" She takes the knife and shows me how to hold it, upside down with her index finger put through the hole on the end. She's very familiar with it.

Yuri:"You see, this way, you can slash with it, it's very much a close quarters weapon. It's most often used to sever the opponets jugular veins." She demonstrates a few attacks. I never realized how scary Yuri can be.

She hands me the knife again. I hold it correctly this time, curious as to how sharp it it, I lightly run the tip of my finger along the blade.

Me:"Ah! D*mn!" I drop the knife on the floor.

Yuri:"E-Eli! Why did you do that?!"

Me:"Sorry. I don't think I should be trusted with sharp objects anymor-"

Yuri suddenly grabs my hand and puts my finger in mouth. I feel her tounge curl around it. Why in God's name does she keep doing this? What divine entity did I piss off? I'm sorry Odin. Forgive me Zeus. I didn't mean it Budda.

I stare at her like she's bat-sh*t insane. She seems to notice and slowly removes my finger from her mouth. I wipe it on my jeans.

Yuri:"You're blood tastes very healthy...Uh, I mean, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Are you okay?"

Me:"U-um, yeah, I'm fine, it uh, stopped bleeding..."

Now I don't believe in vampires...But I think Yuri might very well be one. That was _weird_. Really, really weird. I need to appoligize to Nat for the that time I licked icing off her finger. Now I know how she felt. I never want to put another human being through that.

Yuri:"I-I'll go get you a band-aid." She quickly walks out of the room.

I pull my jacket off. It's suddenly _really_ hot in here. As I lay it on the back of her desk chair, I notice something on her desk.

Me:"What!?"

I snatch my pen off her desk. Why does Yuri have my pen? And why is it sticky? Ugh, she must've spilled something on it. I quickly throw it in my bag before she gets back. Nat probably put her up to it. These girls can get away with alot of things, including putting my body parts in their mouths...That came out wrong. But messing with a man's pen, now _that's_ just evil. I'll figure out a way to get them back for this.

Yuri comes back in with a band-aid and some alcohol. She takes my hand and applies the said alcohol before applying the band-aid.

Yuri:"There. All done."

Me:"T-thanks. I appreciate it."

Yuri:"No problem. Just, perhaps you shouldn't the sharpness of a blade on your skin?" She says as she wipes the knife with a small cloth and places it back on her wall of death.

Me:"Heh, duely noted." I decide to simply act as though the, _event_ a moment ago didn't happen. We continue with our evening.

Yuri:"Alright, since the charity we're funding is in support of the disabled, I was thinking we could make little wheelchairs, and put tape on the ground to have our area look like a parking spot."

Me:"That's really creative. I like it." Yuri smiles shyly.

Yuri:"T-thanks, I wanted our booth to stand out from the rest. To really draw people in." I love it when she gets excited, she's really passionate about this sort of thing.

Me:"Sounds like a plan Captain. Let's do it."

For the next two hours, Yuri and I make and paint little wheelchairs made from popsicle sticks. Her's look significantly better than mine, but they'll pass. We make and decorate a large banner and several standing signs. I try to make conversation.

Me:"Y'know, I almost stabbed a guy once."

Yuri:"Really? When?."

Me:"Back when I used to mug folk. Guy wouldn't hand over his wallet, so I pulled a knife and said I'd kill him. I still regret those things."

Yuri:"It's okay Eli, I'm sure Cthuluhu won't judge you too harshly."

Me:"What!?"

Yuri:"What?" Okaaaaaaay...

We finish making our decor. Yuri sets her paint and art supplies aside, we leave our wheelchairs and signs to dry. She come up to me with a caring look in her eyes.

Yuri:"How have you been Eli?" I know what she means, she wants to know if I've had a hard time about Sayori.

Me:"I've been pretty good actually. Now that Nat's okay and is stayimg with me again, I've felt really good."

Yuri:"O-oh, that's wonderful. No more, racoon problems, I trust?"

Me:"Heh...No, just like I promised."

Yuri:"Fantastic. I told you things would get better. It's a slow process, but you're on your way."

Me:"Yeah...And Nat's been a big help. I hated to have to leave her alone with such a huge task, but I'm glad to be here."

Yuri suddenly pushes me against the wall.

Yuri:"You shouldn't worry about Natsuki so much Eli. She's a big girl...Mostly."

She places her hand on my chest and rubs up and down.

Me:"Y-Yuri?"

Yuri:"Mmm...You're in excelent shape Eli...I bet you have lots of, _stamina."_

Me:"You're acting _really_ weird. What's gotten into you Yuri?."

Yuri:"You have Eli, for quite some time now. I ask you to read with me just so I can breath the same air as you. So I can feel your body heat mix with mine. I _want_ you Eli. So much. And here you are..."

Me:"I-I, what? How-"

Yuri:"*muffled* Mmm~"

She cuts me off by pulling me into an intense kiss...I can still taste my own blood in her mouth. A part of me wants to continue, but the other part, the other part can't let that happen.

I gently, but firmly push her away. I take a second to come back to earth.

Yuri:"What's wrong Eli? D-did I do something wrong?"

Me:"N-no! Well, yes. Ah! I, I just can't do this. I'm sorry, I love Natsuki! I can't do this. I have to go." I open the bedroom door and quickly make my out to my car. Yuri runs after me.

Yuri:"Eli wait! I'm sorry! D-don't leave. Please?"

Me:"I'm sorry, I can't stay, I'll, text or call or something. We'll talk this all out later. I've gotta go home right now."

I see tears start to fall down Yuri's face. She probably thinks she's scared me away and we can't be friends anymore or something crazy like that. I'll make sure I fix that later. I _need_ to talk to Nat right now. I start up my car and burn out of her driveway.

 **Yuri's POV -**

I watch him peel out of my driveway. Great. I freaked him out. I've scared him. He'll never want to speak to me again. God! I knew Natsuki loves him! I _knew_ that! Why did I think this was okay!? I'm a horrible friend...I doesn't deserve someone like Eli.

I want him so bad though. I really do. I _need_ him...But I can't have him. He would never want someone as weird as me anyway...The quiet lunatic who collects knives and cuts herself. I'm pathetic...

I sit on my couch and cry for a little bit, now I know how Monika felt when Natsuki told her she loves Eli. But I deserve it. Trying to seduce the man my best friend is in love with? How disgracful...I wipe my tears and head upstairs to my bedroom.

I walk to my desk to get I something I notice is missing.

Me:"D*mmit he took the pen!"

(End of Chapter Twelve)

 ** _Author's Note: Oooh, caliente! Things got a little spicy there for a second huh? No worries though folks. No Mature content in my stories...Or, story...Get as close to the line as you can without crossing it. That's my motto!_**

 ** _Sayori:"Poor Eli, getting c*ck-blocked by the author."_**

 ** _A/U:"Sayori! Don't be so crass! Besides, he stopped her because he loves Natsuki."_**

 ** _Sayori:"I know! And that's sweet and all, but he could've at least found out if the carpet matches the dra-"_**

 ** _A/U:"For the love of God. Please don't finish that sentance."_**

 ** _Sayori:"Ugh...Fine. You're too sensitive."_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen - Fog**

 **\- Eli's POV -**

For a while after I left Yuri's house, I drove around the opposite side of my neighborhood to cool off. I'm not mad at her, but what was that? That's not like her at all. I mean, that was, crazy. Why would she just do that. She doesn't love me right? She's just, really attracted to me for some reason. Yeah, that's it...I had to get outta there. I mean, I would've _definitely_ enjoyed it in the moment, but I'd regret it later.

I need to get home. I have to tell Nat how I feel. I _need_ to tell her. I pull into my driveway and get out of my car. I go into my house.

Natsuki:"Oh, hey Eli...Is everything alright? You look pale, well, more than usual."

Me:"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm alright, hey can we talk? I-I uh, need to tell you s-something..." She stops mixing her batter and comes a little closer to me.

Natsuki:"Sure Eli, what's up?"

Me:"Well, uh, I...Don't really know how to tell you this...But I, uh, I-" This is crazy! I can't tell her now! She'll think I'm insane! "I...just wanted to let you know that Y-Yuri made sandwiches for me while we were working, so I won't be hungry enough to cook. But I'll go to a drive thru for you." Perfect Eli...Ya gobshite.

Natsuki:"Okaaay...Is that all you needed to tell me?"

Me:"Y-yup! Thaaaat's it...Heheh."

Natsuki:"Alright then...Oh! That reminds me, about your little stunt this morning, y'know when you kissed me on my head?"

Me:"Y-yeah?" Here it comes, the verbal beatdown I knew was coming. I brace myself.

But it never came. Instead she came up and hugged me, I _love_ it when she does that. Her hugs are second only to Sayori's. But both of them can make all my worries just melt away.

Natsuki:"Thanks, I know you were trying make me feel better, I actually was a little upset that you chose to help Yuri instead of me. But I know you were just trying to make sure she didn't feel neglected. A-and It's not like I was jealous or anything! Anyways, I appreciate it..."

I smile and hug her tightly. Everytime I hug the little short-stack, I just want to pick her up and swing her back and forth like a kid and it's doll. I can't resist the urge to kiss her head again.

Natsuki:"Gah! Alright once a day is enough! Ah! I mean-"

Me:"Once a day? Can do. I'm holding you to that..."

Natsuki:"I, uh, don't...Yeah okay...Jeez, why're you such a goofy moron?"

Me:"I don't rightly know...Maybe I ran into a wall when I was a kid."

Natsuki giggles, I wonder if it hurt when she fell from heaven? Only an angel could make a sound that divine. And her cute little fang when she smiles drives my crazy! She's so precious.

I go over to her and start to help. She goes to protest, saying that she's got it covered, but she's only got half of the cupcakes done. Instead she flashes me a big beautiful smile and we continue working together. I don't know why I didn't realize that I loved her sooner. She's _perfect_.

 **\- Monika's POV -**

Well, after the club meeting yesterday, Natsuki stopped me before I left and asked me if I was okay. I explained to her that, although not being able to be with Eli hurt, I knew that she was really in love with him. Truely in love. I was simply under the illusion that I loved him. I'm still working through my feelings, but Nat and I are all good now. I wouldn't let something like this tear us apart.

Although apparently, despite me sending her a message, telling her in fine detail about Natsuki's feelings, Yuri _still_ went and tried to seduce Eli. She knew the contest was canceled two days ago. Why in the name of all that is pure and holy did she do this. I'm on my way to her house right now. And I am _not_ happy.

Eli sent me a text, telling about Yuri's actions and how it kinda freaked him out a little because she normally doesn't act like this. He of course had no idea about our contest or that Natsuki told me that she loves him. He also told me that she put his bleeding finger in her mouth and that it wasn't the only time she's put his fingers in her mouth!? What the f*ck!? My god, if I'm not around, she just goes crazy. It's unreal.

I pull into her driveway and knock loudly on the door. Yuri timidly opens it.

Yuri:"H-hello?"

Me:"It's Monika. We need to talk. Now."

Yuri:"Oh, okay. Come in." I walk in and stand in front of Yuri's couch with my arms crossed.

Yuri:"W-would you like a cucumber sandwich? I made them today."

Me:"...You know why I'm here Yuri." I say in a stern voice.

Yuri:"*sigh* Yes, I suppose I do. Please, have a seat."

Me:"I'll stand. How could you do this to Natsuki!? What the f*ck were you thinking!? You knew the contest was off, you knew Nat's feeling for Eli, why did you _still_ try to sleep with him!? Were ya just that horny for him? Huh? That you'd betray your best friend, just to _get some_?"

Yuri:"*sniffle* Is that really how little you think of me?"

Me:"It wasn't Yuri. Not until this sh*t today. Because you don't behave this way. This is not like you. So there must be some reason. Some motivation for these amoral actions. And I want to know what it is..."

Yuri:"...Have you considred that Natsuki's not the only girl who loves Eli? Or did you just decide that I was a whore and go from there?"

Me:"Oh God...Yuri I-"

Yuri:"I mean I'm already everyone's least favorite member, might as well find a reason to hate me right?"

Me:"No, Yuri-"

Yuri:"*crying* I just wanted to know what it's like to be loved back for once...That's all. I didn't want to hurt Natsuki, I didn't want to scare Eli. I-I just wanted to be loved and appriciated. Of course you wouldn't know what that feels like Monika. Ms.Athletic popular girl, who always gets what she wants...*sniffle* But you'll come to _my_ house and tell me what an awful person I am for feeling that way won't you?"

I'm speechless, I can't figure out the words I need to say to make this better, so instead I hug her. She resists for a second, but then wraps her arms around me and cries bitterly into my shoulder. I set us both down on her couch.

Yuri:"*sobbing* I love him. I love him so much it hurts when he's not here. It causes me pain if I can't see him. I want to touch him so bad right now I can't stand it!"

And then it all clicked. It made perfect sense as to why she was behaving so irrationally.

Me:"Yuri...That's not love. That's obsession." I say in a caring voice.

Yuri:"W-what? How do you mean?"

Me:"Do you remember when you used to cut yourself? How it was all you could think about constantly? How you got jittery and restless if you went without it for too long?"

Yuri:"Yes...I remember."

Me:"You were obsessed with it. Just like your obsessed with Eli now. That's why your feeling this way and why you're acting so irrationally. You're just having an episode. Likely brought on by Sayori's death."

Yuri:"That...makes perfect sense actually. I think you're right. He's literally _all_ I can think about. All I care about. Just like when I would...harm myself."

Me:"Well, that makes things much less complicated. Now all we've got to do is get you to stop obsessing over him."

Yuri:"How? You remember how difficult and how long it took to get me to stop cutting myself. I don't want to have to stop coming to the Club just because I can't control my feelings..."

Me:"It won't be easy, but we'll work it all out. I'm sure if you explain to Eli and

Nat-"

Yuri:"NO! I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell. But Natsuki cannot find out about this! And Eli can't know I'm obsessimg over him! He's already spooked as it is! He'll think I'm absolutley insane!"

Me:"Oh come now Yuri. Our friends are much more understanding than you give them credit for. You're just imagining the _worst_ case scenario. As usual."

Yuri:"I hope you're right. But I really don't want you to tell her. I'll do it at some point." Some point could be tomarrow, or a decade from now. And knowing Yuri it's likely the ladder.

Me:"*sigh*...Alright. I won't tell her. But you need to, and you need to do it pretty soon. The longer you hide it, the more it's going to hurt when she finds out."

Yuri:"...When did our lives get so God-d*mmed difficult Monika?"

Me:"The day Eli Gunner walked into my Literature Club. It's amazing how someone so nice and wonderful could cause so much trouble..."

I remember that day like it just happened, Sayori came bouncing into the clubroom hollering about bringing in a new member. She'd told us she'd find someone the day before, she said it was.her childhood friend. We all thought it would be a girl, Natsuki even made little kitten cupcakes.

Then he walked in. You could tell he didn't want to be here. It was quite obvious that Sayori drug him here against his will. But he still walked in with a smile on his face. The smile that melted all of our hearts. Natsuki's especially...

Yuri:"Hahaha...It sure is." I can tell this is hard for her. I think she really does want to be with him, but her feelings are all wrong. I can help her through it. That's what I'm here for.

Me:"The only way to work this out right, is for you to face Nat and Eli, so we can all help you. We're your friends Yuri, we love you, and we're gonna stay with you. Neither Eli nor Natsuki are gonna disown you. But, don't expect it to go over very smoothly when you tell Nat...Eli will probably just hug ya." I say as I let her go from the embrace I had been holding her in.

Yuri:"That certainly sounds like him. The big ol' goof..."

Me:"Yeah. He wouldn't yell at you if his life depended on it. How's he gonna hurt the cute shy girl's feelings?"

Yuri:"C-cute? You really think I'm cute?"

Me:"Uhhhhhh..." Ah crap...I wasn't supposed to say that.

(End of Chapter Thirteen)

 ** _A/U: Oh? Am I trying to get a little, "yuri" action going? Hmmm...I don't know. Tell me what you folks think. Yes or No on a Yurika pairing._**

 ** _Sayori: Oooh! That's hot!_**

 ** _A/U: Really? I didn't figure you'd be into that kinda thing Sayori?_**

 ** _Sayori: Huh? No I burned my hand making cereal. What are you talking about?_**

 ** _A/U: ...How did you...Never mind Sayori. Just never mind._**

 ** _Sayori: Okay!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen - Aurora**

 ** _Author's_** **_Note: Ok, I guess I'm not gonna do a Yurika pairing this time around, folks didn't seem too enthusiastic about it. But, maybe next story. P.S I believe Monika is bisexual. FiTe mE SkRuBs!_**

 **\- Yuri's POV -**

Did Monika just say I was cute? Wow. Nobody's ever called me cute before...Everybody just calls me smart, or uptight, or...crazy. Well, there was that one creep from the Anime Club who called me the, Thicc Knife Wife. But he only made that mistake once before Eli slammed his head into a locker. Repeatedly. He still can't chew food very well...But here she is, calling me cute. It feels nice.

Me:"Do you really think I'm cute Monika?"

Monika:"W-well, I mean, yeah! Of course I think you're cute Yuri! Look at you! You're adorable!" I know she's just trying to make me feel better, but it's nice to hear the prettiest girl in school tell me she thinks I'm cute. I use my hair to hide my slightly blushing face.

Me:"T-thank you. That's very kind of you to say."

Monika:"That's cute too. Hiding behind your hair like that." I hide my face entirely, seeing as how it's fully red. "But anyway, you need to talk to Nat. You should call her and ask her over."

Me:"*sigh* I know. If I don't do it the day it happened then it'll only get worse. I'm just afraid of how she'll respond to knowing I've been obsessing over Eli, what if she can't trust me!? What if she hates me!?"

Monika:"Calm down, I know Nat can be a bit...Abrasive sometimes, but You're her best friend. She'll be mad yeah, but she won't hate you. How could she hate someone as nice and kind as you?"

Me:"R-really? You think it'll be okay?"

Monika:"Absolutely! Now, let's get it over with. I'm not leaving until you do."

D*mn her unshakable loyalty! She must be part dog or something! I really did _not_ want to have to do this today. But Monika's right, if I get it over with now then I'll have minimized the collateral damage.

Me:"*long sigh*...Fine. I'll call her." I retrieve my phone from my back pocket and select Natsuki from my contacts. "Hello Natsuki. Yes I'm well, how are you? Excelent. Listen, I need to talk to you about something, will you come over? Thank you...Oh um, d-don't bring Eli please, this is a private matter. Alright, goodbye." I hang up and sit beside Monika on my couch.

Monika:"See? Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Monika says with a pretty smile on her face.

Me:"I-I guess not. But I've still got to actually tell her...Oh God...She'll be furious!"

Monika:"Nah, she'll feel more betrayed and heartbroken than anything else..."

Me:"W-what?" Tears well up in my eyes.

Monika:"Oh God! I-I was just kidding! Don't cry!"

Me:"Oh...Please don't joke like that."

Monika:"Ahaha...Sorry!"

After a little while, I hear Natsuki pull into my driveway. I start to shake. Monika puts her hand on my shoulder and gives me a reassuring smile. Natsuki knocks on door.

knock knock*

I get off my couch and answer the door.

Natsuki:"Hey Yuri. What's going on?"

Me:"T-that's what I n-need to t-talk to you about...Come in."

Natsuki:"Okaaay..." She comes in and sits beside Monika. I stand in the center of my living room.

Me:"How are you Nat?"

Natsuki:"...I'm good, thanks?"

Me:"W-would you like a sandwich? Or something to drink?"

Monika:"C'mon Yuri..."

Me:"I'm getting to it!"

Natsuki:"What's going on here guys?"

Monika:"Ask Yuri."

Natsuki:"Yuri?"

Me:"...*sigh* Y'know how we were going to have a contest a few days ago, trying to see who could get a date with Eli first?"

Natsuki:"...Yeah?"

Me:"W-well, then it was canceled due to you telling Monika that you were in love with Eli."

Natsuki:"What?! Monika you told her that!?"

Monika:"Y-yeah? But only to let Yuri know that we needed to stop the contest immediately. Sorry, I guess I should've let you tell her huh?"

Natsuki:"Well...That's alright. Just, ask me next time okay? You know how I am about mushy stuff like that."

Me:"Anyhow, that should have been the end of it, I should've respected your feelings and stopped my advances for Eli...But I didn't, the very day after Monika told me, I was flirting with him...And today, when he came over, I...I tried to sleep with him...I'm sorry Natsuki."

Natsuki:"W-what? Why? Why would you do that when you knew how I felt?! You know how self-concious I am Yuri! How am I supposed to compete with you?! He'll never love me now!" Natsuki begins to cry. Monika hugs her.

Me:"*softly* I'm sorry..."

Natsuki:"*sniffle*...Did you?"

Me:"D-did I what?"

Natsuki:"Sleep with him?"

Me:"No. I think I scared him, he ran out and went home." I decide to leave Eli's confession out. I know it would make her feel better, but it's not my place to tell her that.

Natsuki:"...I'm going back to Eli's house. Bye Monika." She starts to walk out.

Me:"W-wait! I'm sorry! I couldn't stop myself! Please!"

Natsuki:"Don't talk to me." She slams my door and gets in her car, I watch her drive away.

Me:"...I'm sorry..." Monika walks behind me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

Monika:"It's okay, I told you it would be like that. But she'll think it over, then she'll come back to have a real discussion. Then we can explain the real problem...Just stop crying. I think we've all done our share of that recently."

Me:"Heh, *sniffle* You're right...Thanks Monika." Monika smiles sweetly.

Monika:"No problem!"

Ding*

Monika retrieves her phone from her pocket. She giggles upon opening it.

Me:"What?"

Monika:"Eli wanted to know if something was wrong with Natsuki. She went straight up to his room when she got back and he wondered if we knew what upset her. He's too cute sometimes."

Me:"He really cares about her...And he's _very_ protective of her. Of all of us."

Monika:"Yeah. Remember that guy that slapped me when I turned him down? Poor sod was stuck in the I.C.U for days."

Me:"I remember. Eli beat him within an inch of his life using a sock filled with nickles...I'd never seen so much blood."

Monika:"Hahaha...Yeah. Well, I gotta go. Will you be okay?"

Me:"A-actually, would you mind staying the night? I-I just don't want to be alone right now..."

Monika:"Sure! Just let go home and get some stuff. Yay sleepover!" She claps and bounces a little bit with excitement.

I chuckle, it's amazing how cute she can be, I stare at her for moment before I remember to speak again.

Me:"Y-yes of course! I'll get everything ready while you're gone."

Monika nods and skips out the door. As the door closes, I release a breath I didm't realise I had been holding in. I sit down on my couch, my face feels hot and my heart is beating rapidly. Am I going into cardiac arrest? What's wrong with me? Maybe it's just the stress of today catching up to me. Yes, that's it. I just need some rest and relaxation. I'll get plenty of that when Monika comes back.

I wonder what kind of clothes she wears as pajamas? Maybe a silk nightgown, or a cute little onesie...or just a t-shirt and underwea- Stop it Yuri! What's wrong with me? I need more sleep...I wonder if she sleeps with her hair down though?

I shake my head violently and get up to start preparing for the sleepover. I go to my room and clean up all over various junk left over from today's crafts. I grab the covers and pillows from my bed, as well as my sleeping bag from closet, might as well go full cliche I suppose. I carry the stuff downstairs and lay out a place for each of us to sleep in the middle of my living room.

This is going to be fun! I need something like this right now. I just hope Natsuki calms down and lets me explain myself tomarrow...

(End of Chapter Fourteen)

 ** _Sayori: Awww! Yuri's got a girl crush!_**

 ** _A/U: Don't get your hopes up. No Yurika pairing this time around._**

 ** _Sayori: B-but it's so cute! And Yuri need love and cuddles! Like a puppy!_**

 ** _A/U: Sorry. Folks voted against it. Blame Afganistan. That's what I always do._**

 ** _Sayori: *sigh*...Fine. Can they at least kiss first?_**

 ** _A/U:...We'll see._**

 ** _Sayori: Yaaay!_**


End file.
